You Won't Be Alone Anymore
by NerdKenz01
Summary: The daughter of the Fire Country's daimyo finds a lonely boy with blond hair hiding in the alley during a thunderstorm, and from then on she just ends up adopting more children.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Text

Rain poured down on the village of Konohagakure and it seems that the sky was crying in sorrow, and to the average outsider it was. A lone figure walked down the streets with a blue umbrella shielding her from the rain. She had brown hair that came to her mid-back and neatly taken care of in a braid. She wore a light blue Yukata with dark blue flowers decorating it and worse black sandals. She had just came back from visiting her parents and brothers in the capital.

Her name was Mitsuki Shijimi and she was the youngest child of the Daimyo of Fire Country. Mitsuki chose to live in Konohagakure because she wasn't need in the capital since her brother would be the one who succeeded her father. She meant to return four years ago, but her father had sent to her to the Land of Snow to discuss trade relations and it took three years to do that. Then her father kept her for a year, until she found out that Konoha was attacked by the Nine-Tailed Fox. She was worried for her best friend, Kushina, and her adoptive son, Kakashi. She was furious when she found out that she had received the news four years after the attack.

'It's so quiet...' Mitsuki was pulled from her thoughts when she heard what sounded like sniffling from the alley next to her. She knew that it could be dangerous, but her maternal instincts overpowered her common sense. She slowly walked over to the alley and moved a trash can out of the way, and was shocked at her finding. It was a young boy about the age of four with blond hair and blue eyes. What interested her the most was the three lines that covered both of his cheeks.

"W-who are you...?" The boy hiccuped. Mitsuki didn't pay attention because the boy was not only soaked to the bone, but he was covered in bruises and cuts. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance because who would ever hurt a child like this. Her features softened when she noticed that the young boy flinched at her gaze.

"I am not here to hurt you little one. What is your name?"

"N-Naruto U-Uzumaki..." Mitsuki's eyes widen at the name. That name was the one that Kushina picked for her unborn son. There was no way that Kushina would have hurt her son would she?

"What is your mom's name?"

"I don't h-have one. The ca-caretaker says that my mom k-killed herself to get away from me..." She couldn't believe what she just heard. Who would ever say that to a child? That's it. She is taking this child and raising him That's what Kushina would have wanted. She gathered Naruto into her arms and walked to her home that was located on the edge of the village. Kakashi should be on a mission so he won't be back until tomorrow morning. She placed Naruto on her bed and went to grab a towel to dry him off.

"We don't want you catching a cold, now would we?" She smiled at the boy to calm him but he was still tense when she dried him off. When she was done she went to get one of Kakshi's shirts. Sure, the shirt would be huge on the boy, but anything to get him out of those wet clothes. As she dressed him the bruises on him seem to fade at a fast rate.

'Could be like Kushina?' She decided to pay attention to his features and the more she looked the more she saw her best friends features and Minato's hair. There was no doubt now. This was their son. Now, she was going to have a talk with Kakashi when he gets back from his mission.

"Miss? What is your name?" Naruto was very timid, probably from four years of abuse he suffered while she was gone.

"Mitsuki. Mitsuki Shijimi. You can call Mi-Mi. Everyone does." The blond smiled softly at her and asked where he would sleep. "Well, you can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the-"

"NO!"

"Why not little one?" Naruto shuffled around and looked towards the ground. That was when she figured that he was scared and touched starved.

...

Now she was pissed.

...

"I'll sleep in the bed as well if you want." His eyes lit up and started jumping on the bed. She laughed at the excitable child and calmed him down and then heard his stomach growled.

"I-I'm hungry..."

"Well let's get some food then. I'm a little hungry as well." Mitsuki picked up the young boy and carried him to her kitchen. Her house was huge because of her status and had more space than she knew what to do with. Kakashi didn't take up much space since he was always on missions, so having a small child may help her reduce space.

Mitsuki put Naruto in a chair and gushed about how cute he was. He was small for his age and so he could barely see over the table. So she grabbed so thick books from her personal library and put them underneath Naruto.

After about fifteen minutes, she presented him with pancakes.

"I know it's not morning, but everyone loves breakfast for din-" Her eyes widen at the speed the boy ate his food. He asked if it was okay if he could have more and she refilled his plate.

Once the blond was full, and that didn't take much since he was so underfed, he was fast asleep, and that was a problem since he fell asleep at her table. So she gently picked him up and laid him on her bed while she ate her plate.

While she washed the dishes, she heard a scream coming from her bedroom. She quickly grabbed the kunai she used for protection and burst into her room. There on the bed was Naruto and a giant wet spot on her bed. She lowered her weapon and walked over to him.

"Naruto?" He flinched at her voice and started to tremble.

"P-please don't hit me! I d-didn't mean to wet t-the bed! I swear!"

"I'm not mad sweetie," she whispered gently in order to calm the petrified boy. After ten minutes of her holding and rubbing his back, he finally calmed down. She asked if he felt up to telling her what his dream was about.

"My former caretaker h-has a knife... and she t-tried to k-kill me..." With that, he broke out in sobs again.

"It's okay sweetheart. I'll protect you...We should get you in the tub and change the sheets." She grabbed another one of Kakashi's shirts and put it on the sink in the bathroom as she drew the bath.

Mitsuki changed the sheets as the water ran. When she was done she put bubble bath in there so he would get comfortable.

"Darling, Time for your bath." Naruto walked in butt-naked and she shook her head. She then lifted him into the tub and his eyes widen in wonder.

"Bubbles!" The young women smiled fondly at him and watched while he made a beard out of bubbles. He didn't fuse much when she washed his hair. Her maternal instincts were overpowering because when she adopted Kakashi he was already able to take care of himself.

When Mitsuki had finished the boy's bath and now they were sleeping in her freshly made bed. He had fallen fast asleep once Mitsuki had dressed him and she learned that Naruto likes to cuddle. She ran her fingers through his hair and soon joined him.

* * *

It was about five in the morning when Mitsuki was woken from her slumber by the door opening. Naruto was still asleep in her arms so she had to maneuver around.

When she was able to get out from under the boy she grabbed a kunai in case there was an intruder in her house, but there was a chance that it was Kakashi because no dumbass would even think of entering her house without permission.

"Mom?" Mitsuki smiled when her eyes landed on her seventeen-year old son who was standing in the kitchen eating an apple.

"How was your mission, little pup?" She opened up her fridge and started making breakfast since he must be tired from his mission.

"You spoil me mom." Kakashi always loved it when she made it after he came home from a mission. He walked up to her and nuzzles his face into the side of her neck in affection.

"If you are going to take a shower, then I advise you stay quiet."

"Why?"

"I found a small child hiding in an ally during a rain storm." She hesitated before she continued. "The boy said his name was Naruto Uzumaki."

Kakashi's widen as his mom turned her head slowly. A black aura of anger engulfed her as her eyes landed on the copy-cat ninja. He swiftly backed up towards the door in fear of his mom's secret technique she used on his multiple times.

 _One Thousand Years of Death_

"You wouldn't happen to know him. Would you?"

"W-well... you see..."

"I don't believe I ever caught his name in ANY of your letters you wrote me for four years."

"M-mom?"

"Or that the Nine-Tails was released and killed Lord Forth and his wife, my best friend."

"I..."

"Or that you were in danger."

Kakashi gulped and ran out the door before he was mince meat.

* * *

"Morning..." Naruto wiped his eyes in order to wake himself up. He was confused at th sight that greeted him. Mitsuki was wrapping bandages around Kakashi's head as he ate breakfast.

"Good morning little fox." She put the roll of gauze on the table and started making his plate. "I don't think you've met. This is my son Kakashi."

Naruto buried his face in her red kimono with a black ribbon around her waist. She smiled at him in amusement and patted his head.

"He does not bite."

"T-then why doesn't h-he have a ma-mask...?" She snickered and whispered in his ear.

"It's because he's very ugly." Naruto busted our laughing and climbed onto his seat with books helping him up.

"W-why does he have bandages on his head?" Mitsuki smirked and laid her head on the back of her hand.

"Because he kept secrets from his mom."

"I didn't choose to. Danzo has my mail monitored." Mitsuki's eyes narrowed in disgust at the mention of Danzo. Naruto wasn't paying attention to the conversation because he was too busy stuffing his face with his breakfast.

"I think I might have a talk with the council." Mitsuki stood up and assigned Kakashi to watch Naruto. "When I come home we will go shopping. So I need you to help me."

"But I have to report to Lord Third."

"My status is higher than Lord Third's, but I will talk to him when I speak to the council."

* * *

Kakashi stared at the young blond and he stared back with caution.

"You like dogs?"

"Yeah!"

"Watch this." Kakashi did the hand signs in order to summon his nindog, Pakkun. With a giant 'POOF' the dog appeared where Kakashi's hand was at and let's say the dog was not happy being summoned.

"Kakashi. I need to rest after the hell you put me through during your miss-"

"Doggy!" Pakkun didn't have time to react before he was being squeezed by an overactive four-year old.

Kakashi tried to pull Naruto off of Pakkun before he-

 _'Shit.'_

Naruto flinched back from the dog with a bite mark on his hand and tears in his eyes. "H-he bit m-me...!"

"That's what you get for treating me like a dog!" Pakkun snapped in anger.

"Mom's not gonna like this..." Kakashi picked up the scared boy and started cleaning his hand. Pakkun's eyes widen in fear at the mere mention of Kakashi's mom.

"Mitsuki is caring for the pup...?" Kakashi nodded.

"And when she finds out you bit him..." Both him and Pakkun shivered in fear. Mitsuki is sweet majority of the time, but when she's angry... run for the hills.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T ADOPT NARUTO UZUMAKI?" Mitsuki held the Third Hokage by his collar and no one dared to stop her because of her father.

"Lady Mitsuki. Please unhand me." Mitsuki growled and threw him back in his seat.

"Kushina and Minato assigned me to be the boy's godmother." That was when Danzo gave his two cents.

"Then where were you during the first four years of his life?" Mitsuki glared at him and he tried not to cower in fear of the younger women. If you crossed her then you'll have her father to deal with, but only if she let you live that long.

"My son told me that the reason I didn't know that Naruto was an orphan or that Konoha was attacked was because you monitored his mail whenever he mentioned what happened."

"Is this true Danzo?" The Third Hokage asked. Danzo nodded and explained that he had to be careful because the mail carrier could have be compromised. The others believed his lie but Mitsuki didn't because she didn't have proof.

"I don't use my status often because I believe that we are all important, but I will use it just once." The council held their breath in anticipation. "I will adopt Naruto Uzumaki or I will have you all executed for treason."

"Under what grounds?!"

"On the grounds that you withheld the information of the transfer of the Ninetails to a new Jinchuuriki! You know my father is the one who ultimately chooses, but you withheld information from the Daimyo and that is a crime punishable by death."

For what seemed like forever, the council and Mitsuki were staring each other down in order to see who would crack first.

It was the council.

"Fine. We will get you the paperwork for the adoption of Naruto Uzumaki." The Third Hokage gave the women a soft smile even though she threatened to have him killed. He knew she always held her belief and that was what made a great princess.

Mitsuki signed the paperwork that was handed to them and was about to leave, but she turned around and gave a sinister smile to them.

"Who knows? Maybe if my father ever did find out about this then I might be able to convince him from executing you all." With that she left the council worrying about their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitsuki stared at the sight that greeted her when she entered the house in shock. Normally, the sight of Pakkun in her house wouldn't cause her to give a second glance. It does however when he is hanging on Kakashi's forearm while a child covered in flour was reaching for him in excitement.

Did she mention that her kitchen, and part of her living room was covered in flour? Also her stove was on fire?

"Kakashi," she stated calmly as they slowly moved their heads to acknowledge the women. "What happened to my house?"

A black aura clovered the women and made the copy-nin swallow the lump in his throat.

"Well... Naruto wanted cookies and we didn't have any. So being the good big brother I offered we could make some, but then Pakkun decided to knock the flour off the table and landed on Naruto. So he ran around the house and I accidentally left the box of dog treats that were meant for Pakkun near the stove. When Naruto ran by the stove the box fell over and it caught on fire because I left the stove on," the copy-nin said in a rushed voice because he knew that his mom would kill him.

She took another look around her house and summoned Snowball, her ninja bunny. "Yes milady?" Snowball was a loyal follower and loved to clean up messes when Mitsuki did not have the time. She was about as big as Naruto, so she was a huge bunny (or was he a tiny child?).

"I need you to clean this up while I go give this little one a bath. Kakashi will be helping you." She stated when she picked up the flour-covered child. "Kakashi... we will be going shopping today in order to get Naruto his things."

"So you were able to adopt him?!" Kakashi was shocked. He was sure Danzo would have put up a bigger fight.

"I was, but we will have to be careful. I still don't trust that man." Kakashi nodded and started to help the ninja bunny before his mom decided not to be merciful. The matriarch was able to get things ready for the bath but it seemed that Naruto liked to be covered in flour. So Mitsuki had a little difficulty trying to give the young blond a bath, but once she took out some bubble bath he calmed down. Naruto was excited to make a bubble beard again and splash around. He didn't have a lot of bath toys or clothes that fit him so as a result had to where Kakashi's old clothes, which hung on him like a dress.

 _'That poor boy...'_ Mitsuki thought. _'He is very underweight. Wait a minute...'_

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Did they teach you how to use the bathroom?" Naruto looked at her confused and she showed him the toilet. He shook his head and she sighed in frustration. How could they neglect such an innocent child?

"Snowball, come here!" Said bunny came hopping in and once Mitsuki explains to him the situation the bunny disappeared in a 'puff' in order to get the young boy diapers.

Mitsuki just watched the young boy play in the tub with his bubbles in amusement. It took another ten minutes before Snowball came back with a mouthful of baby diapers (where she got them from Mitsuki didn't want to know). Naruto was as small as a two and a half year old so he should be able to fit in these diapers.

"Are we going bye-bye?" Naruto asked her as she dressed him. The clothes engulfed him. The shirt hung off his shoulders and the pants kept falling off of his hips. She nodded and picked him up because he would trip if she made him walk. He squealed in happiness and buried his face into the side of her neck. The young women patted him on the head and they, along with Kakashi and Snowball, went to get Naruto some furniture and other necessities.

* * *

"What clothes do you want sweetie?" Mitsuki asked her newest addition to her family. Naruto was still terrifed due to the glares that he was getting from the other villagers, but they didn't dare do or say anything due to her and Kakashi being there. He whispered what he wanted and she got it for him. When she walked around she was very careful not to run into other villagers due to them glaring at the young boy.

He must have noticed the glares getting stronger so Naruto buried his face into her neck and tried to hide. Mitsuki stroked his hair and gave Kakashi a quick glance. The eldest child of hers nodded in understanding and went to go pick out a bed for his new brother while she went to the clothes section.

Snowball just hopped along beside her mistress and collected the items that she was assigned to collect.

"Lady Mitsuki!" Mitsuki turned and saw that it was Might Guy, Kakashi's good friend (Even though Kakashi denied it, Guy was an important friend).

"Yes?" Naruto froze and tried to bury himself deeper to avoid being seen. Although Guy noticed and asked her about the young child. "This is Naruto. He is my new son."

"Kakashi is an older brother now?" Guy seemed ecstatic. "So I can teach him the passion of youth?"

Mitsuki was taken aback by his sudden enthusiasm, but just giggled. "Sure, if you can get him to like you."

The ninja took this as a challenge and quickly snatched the boy from her. Before she had time to tell him to give Naruto back, the young blond started to scream in fear. She quickly took him back and started to try and calm him down. Other patrons in the store glared at them and she glared back.

Kakashi came running back and saw the Guy was there. He huffed and went to help his mother calm down Naruto.

After ten minutes Naruto finally calmed down but he still whimpered in fear. Mitsuki invited Guy along so that Naruto could warm up to him. Guy was hesitant but the adoptive mother to his rival reassured him that there was nothing to worry about. That Naruto was just scared of new people because of how he was treated.

"Are you sure?" Mitsuki nodded and convinced Naruto that he should ride on Snowball's back.

"Okay!" The changed his mood quickly and climbed onto Snowball's back with help from Kakashi.

"So how long have you had him?" Gai asked as he helped carried the materials Mitsuki bought,

"Since yesterday." Mitsuki's eyes quickly caught sight of a fox onesie that looked like it was in Naruto's size. It came with a hood that had ears and a tail.

"Don't you think that it's a little too soon?" Kakashi inquired when his mom took it off the rack.

"No. I think it's adorable."

* * *

With everything paid for and delivered to her house. Mitsuki treated her sons and Guy to some Ramen.

"Why Ramen?" Guy asked.

"Naruto wanted to come here." She wasn't a fan of coming here since _he_ disappeared. The reason being is because he took her here on their first date and it brought back memories that she rather keep buried. Kakashi knew the importance of this place and how when they do come here that she gets into this funk. But with Naruto here to distract her then he guess that she'll be fine.

"Are you enjoying your Ramen little one?" Mitsuki asked as the boy scarfed down his meal. She laughed awkwardly when he finished and asked for more, so she slid him her bowl.

"How much do you wanna bet that our food budget will mostly go to Ramen?" Kakashi asked before his adoptive mother punched him on the top of his head.

"I will always make sure you children will have a nutritious meal!" Mitsuki said with determination in her eyes. Kakshi and Guy laughed nervously and continued to eat their lunch.

After lunch all three of them went to the park. When the other parents noticed who she brought was when they dragged their children, even if they were screaming that the didn't want to go. She shook her head and sat down on a bench. She was quickly amused when she watched as Guy and Kakashi fought over who would Naruto train first, and Naruto just sat in her lap and laughed at the two while the high class women pitched the bridge of her nose in annoyance at the two shinobi.

"Hello Lady Mitsuki." She turned around at the familiar voice and smiled.

"Itachi!" Mitsuki exclaimed and went over to the Uchiha while holding Naruto. She spotted a young child hiding behind Itachi and raised an eyebrow. "Who is the child?"

"My younger brother, Sasuke." Itachi beamed. "Say hello Sasuke."

The younger Uchiha waved shyly from behind his brother. Mitsuki smiled and knelt to his eye level with Naruto still in her arms.

"You remind me on my son. Naruto introduce yourself to Sasuke and Itachi." The holder of the nine-tailed demon waved but froze when he saw Sasuke's backpack.

"You like Mega Robot Shinobi?!" He asked excitedly and jumped out of Mitsuki's arms. Sasuke nodded excitedly and the two started playing with the action figures Sasuke brought. Mitsuki stared in surprised as Naruto started to talk excitedly with Sasuke over these Robot Shinobi things.

By the time they went home Naruto had made two more friends besides Sasuke. They were named Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Their parents were hesitant to let them play with Naruto, but Mitsuki gave them an evil grin that states, 'You do anything that'll piss me off then you'll go home in a body bag'.

"Did you see what Shika did with Mega Robot Number 1? He was all like 'pew' and then 'whoosh'! The Choji was all like 'Bamm'! Can I play with them again? Can I? Please! I'll eat all my veggies! Even the tiny yucky trees!"

"We'll see. Right now it's time for dinner."

"What's for dinner?"

"Well I was thinking..."

* * *

"I want her dead." Danzo hissed at his Anbu subordinates. "She will cause me my plans!"

"But Lord Danzo," The Hummingbird Anbu rationalized. "If you kill her then the Daimyo will ask questions because she might not be a shinobi, but she does have some powerful jutsus. Also he would want to find the murderer of his only daughter. It is too costly."

"Then the next time she leaves the village will be when we kill her. We could just say she was ambushed by bandits."

"My lord..."

"Do as I say."

* * *

Mitsuki was finally able to rest after both of her children were settled in for the night. She was about to turn on the TV when a brown bunny appeared in her house.

"What may I owe the pleasure, Usagi?"

"Lord Danzo is plotting against you my lady." The brown scouter bunny explained the situation since Mitsuki had her follow Danzo. "He plans for his Anbu forces to kill you next time you leave the village."

"My..." She was amused. "Danzo is sure getting bold. It's only a matter of time before he slips up. Thank you Usagi. You are dismissed."

The Scouter bunny nodded and disappeared while Mitsuki wondered what Danzo could be plotting that he wanted her dead. She was considering telling her father, but since she doesn't have any evidence about what Danzo is plotting it would just be an unnecessary hassle.

Suddenly a cry broke the comfortable silence of night. Mitsuki quickly went to Naruto's new room that Kakashi, Guy, and her designed. He was sobbing into his new teddy bear and her heart broke. She went over the bed and scooped him up into her arms. She whispered into his ear that it was okay and that she won't let anyone hurt him again.

She could tell that Kakashi was standing at the door way and he felt sorry and angry for his Sensai's son. This is what happened to the Fourth Hokage's legacy?

"Kakashi," Mitsuki whispered when Naruto finally fell back asleep.

"Yes?" He asked hesitantly.

"I need you to give the Hokage a letter. It should be on my office desk." Kakashi nodded and left to deliver the letter to the leader of the village. He knew that his mom has a plan brewing.


	3. Chapter 3

_'Hey Mittens!' It couldnt be. No. Please not him. 'Mittens! Babe, you paying attention?'_

 _'Mitsuki,' a female voice called. 'Me and Minato are getting worried.' No! Please stop this! I can't handle this. It has to be a dream. They are dead and I couldnt sa-_

 _"Mom?' No... Not Kakashi. 'Mom! Something's happening! Mom please help me!'_

 _'Mittens!'_

 _'Mitsuki!'_

 _PLEASE STOP THIS! I COULDN'T SAVE THEM BUT PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY KAKASHI FROM ME! PLEASE...!_

 _'Mama...?'_

 _NO! Not Naruto... Please..._

* * *

Mitsuki woke up with her mouth open like she was about to scream, but she was about to stop herself when she felt someone next to her in her bed. She shot a quick glance at the figure and smiled. Naruto must have woken up at some point during the night and crawled into her bed. So she tried to get out of her bed, but Naruto's grip on her tightened. She huffed in amusement and decided to pick him up and carried him downstairs. She laid him on the couch very carefully and started breakfast.

Mitsuki was very focused on putting the finishing touches on the breakfast when she felt a hand grab and trug on her skirt. She turned around and saw Naruto using his other hand to wipe the remaining effects of sleep from his eyes.

"Mama?" Her heart skipped and beat when he heard that one word come out of his mouth. She smiled and wrapped him up into his arms.

"Yes, my little fox?"

"I gotta potty," Naruto mumbled and tugged at his pants. Mitsuki's eyes widen and grabbed Naruto so he doesn't wet himself. She ran to the bathroom and breathed a sigh of relief when Naruto was able to hold it in long enough to make it to the bathroom.

"Little fox," Mitsuki sighed. "I got to teach you how to use the bathroom."

"Y-you won't get mad if I have accident...?" Naruto whimpered. Mitsuki frowned and explained to him that she would never get mad at him if it was an accident.

"The l-lady where I used to l-live always get mad at me."

"Well she won't ever get you," she promised. "You're my little fox and I won't let anyone hurt you as long as I live. Understand me?"

Naruto nodded and followed his adoptive mom out of the bathrrom once he was cleaned up. He climbed up onto his special seat that was full of books and waited forbreakfast. Once she put the food onto the table he started to absorb it like a vacuum cleaner and that was amazing since he did the same thing at dinner yesterday as well. Mitsuki was about to eat her food when she heard a knock on her door.

"Mama?"

"Just eat as much as you can and I'll join you in a minute." Naruto nodded and continued abosrbing his food while Mitsuki went to greet that person who decided to interrupt their breakfast. When she opened the door she was greeted with the sight of Itachi Uchiha.

"Hello Lady Mitsuki." She rolled her eyes and told him that he can call her Mi-Mi just like his mom does. "Speaking of my mom... she wants to invite you over for lunch at our house. She said that since you have been in the village for more then a day then you should have been by."

She just laughed and patted Itachi on his shoulder. "Tell her I will but I have to bring Naruto over. Maybe him and Sasuke can play together."

"Well I'll tell her that you'll be there." Mitsuki nodded and waved goodbye to the young genius as he walked back towards the Uchina Compound. She closed the door and went back to the table in order to finish her breakfast.

"Who was that Mama?"

"Itachi. His mom wants us over for lunch, and Sasuke is going to be there." Naruto cheered in excitement and asked her if they could play with their Robot Shinobi. "Only if you behave. Now go and wake up Kakashi. For a Shinobi he does like to be late."

"Kay!" Naruto quickly bolted upstairs and Mistuki giggled when she heard Naruto yell for his adoptive brother to wake up. Then Naruto ran back downstairs with Kakashi quickly following him. The blond ran into the arms of the women who takes care of him and said that Kakashi wass being mean to him.

"He's lying! Mom!" Mitsuki just shook her head in amusemnet and told Kakashi to eat up since she has a quick meeting with the Hokage. So that means that he has to watch Naruto until she comes back.

"So Naruto that means you have to cause havoc!" Naruto cheered as Mitsuki went to get both of them ready. She walked into Naruto's room and picked out some pants and a long sleeve shirt for Naurto.

"Why do I have to wear this?"

"Because it's not warm enough for a t-shirt, but not cold enough for a coat. Also because I told you so." Mitsuki brush the blond's unruley hair and tried to make him look presentable for their guests. He didn't complain too much but she let him play with his new toys, that Guy had bought him yesterday while they were shopping, in order for him to stay still.

"Now go downstairs and bother Kakashi, but try not to make too much of a mess. Oh! And tell him to clean up the mess from breakfast because I said so." Naruto nodded and went downstairs shile she went to get herself ready for her small meeting with the Third Hokage.

* * *

"You wanted to speak to me Mitsuki?" Lord Third asked as Mitsuki entered his office.

"Cut the crap. You know what I called you hear for." Hiruzen sighed and took the pipe out of his mouth.

"Mitsuki, you know that I can't just spy ln Danzo without provible cause, and what you told me is that you illegally had his listened to. If I presented that to the council then they would not support this. You probably aren't their favorite person at this point and trust me. This will just give you unnecessary hassle to both you and your family."

She sighed in annoyance. "Then what do you suggest I do then Hiruzen-sensei? We can't just wait until Danzo does something drastic!"

"I know that," Hiruzen snapped. "But at this point my hands are tied and so are yours. So just enjoy time with your family and I'll contact you when I find something of interest."

Mitsuki's mouth clentched in annoyance and she leaned back in her seat. He's right. What can she do without those problematic council members getting in her way. She could have them killed but then their supporters would probably revolt.

"Dammit."

* * *

"You sure you don't want to come?" Mitsuki asked as she finished getting her and Naruto ready to see Mikoto and her family.

"Yeah, we both know the Uchiha hate me because of my eye."

"That eye was given to you."

"Yeah," Kakashi muttered. "We both know that the Uchiha think that Obito is a blood traitor for giving me this eye. They thought him soft."

"They I won't make you go, but can you go get some things from the store? I did write them dosn on a list and there is the money that should cover it on the table."

"Have fun and try not to kill Fugaku." Mitsuki snorted and walked with Naruto to the Uchiha Compound while enjoying the brisk autumm air. Naruto was vibrating with excitement because he couldn't wait to play with his new friend.

By the time they made it the the Uchiha Compound, Mitsuki already went over the rules with Naruto when they were over there.

 **1) Don't touch anything without permission.**

 **2) Don't wander to far from her or Mikoto.**

 **3) Don't talk to people you don't know.**

 **4) Be polite.**

Naruto agreed to her rules and stood with her while they waited to be let into the Compound. The guards st the gate were hestitent but let her in after a few moments. While they headed towards Mikoto's house, Mitsuki took Naruto's hand as they walked past the glares of the Uchiha. She glared back and held her head up high. She was able to make it to Mikoto's house without any incident and knocked on her friends door.

The door opened to reveal the last person she wanted to see. Fugaku Uchiha. They glared at each other in distain for what seemed like hours but she looked away when Naruto pulled on her clothes.

"Are we going inside now Mama?"

"I see you decided to adopt that demon brat." Mitsuki walked up and looked Fugaku in the eyes.

"You will _NOT_ refer to my child like that." Fugaku looked like he was about to attack her, but thankfully Mikoto came.

"Fugaku, please be polite to our guests." His wife scoulded. Fugaku huffed in annoyance and went back into the living room. "Please forgive my husband Mitsuki."

"Even the Buddha has his limits." Mitsuki muttered and entered her friends house. She took her shoes off and reminded Naruto to do so as well. Mikoto called Sasuke to come greet their guests. The youngest Uchiha seemed reluctant but once he saw Naruto his mood changed.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

"Use our inside voices!" Both Mikoto and Mitsuki scoulded at the same time. They looked at each other before giggling. The two boys looked at each other before and shrugged at the grown women's laughter. They hurried up to Sasuke's room to play with their toys while the grown ups talk about grown up things.

"So how were your travels?" Mikoto asked as she finished making lunch and Mitsuki sat at the table in their kitchen.

"Don't get me started on those. I believe that my father kept me busy with those so that I wouldn't find out about the attack that happened on our village." The pans that Mikoto were holding dropped from her hands and landed on the counter with a slight 'tang'. Mikoto's silence worried Mitsuki but she kept pushing. "Mikoto, why didn't you tell me that Kushina was killed in that attack?"

"I couldn't." Mikoto hastily said. "We were to busy trying to rebuild. They forced our clan to the outskirts of town because they blamed us for the attack!"

"Four years Mikoto! I learned about what ahppened to this village four years after the attack!" Mitsuki snapped at her long tome friend. "I understand you had to rebuild, but we sent letters to each other throughout those fours years and not once in your letters did you mention what happened! And if your clan had a problem with moving I could have done something about it, but you are not answering my question. Why did it take me until two days ago to learn about all this?"

The Uchiha matriarch trembled slightly at her friend's question. "Fugaku didn't want you to know... Every letter I wrote he read."

"That bastard..." Mitsuki hissed. "What did I do to him to make him hate me?"

"He blames you for one of his closest friends dying..." Mitsuki looked at Mikoto is shock then tears started to well up in her eyes. He constantly blamed himself for his death but she couldn't do anything since no one believed her at the time.

"You should have tried harder," Fugaku said once he stepped into the kitchen. "You knew how dangerous his killer was, but you did nothing."

"She couldn't. _You_ didn't even believe her. So his death is on all of you, not her. She even went to her father but since his killer was Orochimaru no one believed that he could do something so evil. She knew how evil Orochimaru is, so do not blame my friend on his death."

Fugaku's mouth cletched and he walked out of the kitchen. Mikoto breathed out a sigh of relief and gave her frined something to wipe the tears away with. Mitsuki stayed silent and tensed up when she felt Mikoto hug her.

"I know you. None of their deaths are on you. They are on their killers." Mitsuki nodded solummly and was thankful that Mikoto decided to change the subject. "Itachi should be home soon."

"Is it true that he's already being considered to be an ANBU?" Mikto nodded with pride.

"I know you and Fugaku have your differences, but he really is a nice man."

"Could have fooled me." Mitsuki muttered in annoyance.

"Yeah, but he worries like every father. He believes that Itachi's too soft to be an ANBU member." Mitsuki raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Fugaku says he wants to train him some more, but I worry about them both."

"Mikoto, if Itachi is anythimg like Fugaku... then... I can't believe I am saying this... then you have nothing to worry about. Honestly, I think the only way you or Fugaku wouldn't go down fighting is if it was either of your kids would try to kill you two."

Mikoto laughed and agreed with her long time friend.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been two weeks since Naruto has come into Mitsuki's like and two things were on her mind. She has to figure out how to enroll the blond into school and that his birthday is coming up in a few weeks. With his birthday comes the Fire Festival, the festivalthat her father thought would be a good idea to have so that the people of Konoha would be happy...

She really needs to get into contact with her father soon.

"Yo," she turned and saw her first child walking towards her with Pakkun following at his heals.

"You really need a watch Kakashi." At least he had the audacity to look ashamed.

"You see..."

"Was it that mysterious old lady who needs help with her groceries? Or a young child's cat that was stuck in a tree again?" Pakkun tried to cover his laughter with his paws but it wad futile because Kakashi still heard him.

"So I have some news." Mitsuki raised an eyebrow and ushered her son to continue. "So Lord Jiraya heard you were back in town..."

"He's Naruto's Godfather and yet he left him to the wolves." Mitsuki thought as Jiraya as an older brother but right now she wasn't very fond of him. Honestly, she wasn't very fond of anyone at the moment because no one was decent enough to take care of an abused child.

"You have to give him the benefit of the doubt." She gave him a look that implied that he was stupid. Kakashi sighed at his mother. "At least talk to the man."

"Fine, but if he is a pervert then he'll die." Kakashi just shook his head and went to fix breakfast so that he could give his mom a break. Mitsuki just stayed on her porch and enjoyed the air. It wasn't too nippy but she needed to think.

"Lady Mi-Mi!" She turned her head and saw Tsume Inuzuka walking towards her. Sure, she might have been friends with Tsume but she left Naruto to the wolves as well. "I heard you adopted Kushie's kid."

"I've been here two weeks and now you ask me that?" Tsume held up her hands in defense and took a seat next to her friend.

"I've been on a mission until recently."

"Your husband won't like that." Mitsuki commented dryly,

"To hell with what he thinks." Tsume hissed and Mitsuki smiled. Tsume was still the same. "I would like to apolgize."

"For what?" Now this was a surprise. Tsume rarely ever apologized and if she did that what she did must have been terrible.

"I was there the day Kushie died and yet I left her kid to be dealt with. The kid spent four years alone before you came and yet I did nothing. For that I am sorry."

Mitsuki stayed silent for a few moments before taking Tsume's hand into her own as a sign of forgiveness. The head of the Inuzuka clan just smiled and the two friends sat there until Naruto came outside.

"Mama...!" Naruto stopped in his tracks and saw Tsume sitting next to his adoptive mom. "Who is she mama...?"

Mitsuki patted the seat next to her and explained to Tsume that Naruto doesn't like meeting new people since he has had negative experenices with people. Tsume frowned at that piece of information, but she understood.

"Hey Naruto," Tsume said. "I have a son your age. Would you like to meet him?"

"D-does he like Mega Robot Shinobi...?" Naruto asked after a dew moments of silence. Tsume smiled and nodded.

"Would you mind if you brought your son here?" Mitsuki asked as she stroked Naruto's hair when he laid his head on her lap. "You should have seen the looks we got when we went to visit Mikoto."

"Sure, and how is she anyway?"

"Don't get me started."

"Spill."

* * *

"Do you think they like dogs?" Kiba asked his mom as they walked towards the house his mom was taking him to.

"Well... my friend's son can summon dogs and they can talk." Kiba's face lit up and he started to jump in excitement. The thought of meeting talking dogs and someone who likes Mega Robot Shinobi? He just couldn't contain his excitement!

When they arrived and knocked on the door of the medium size house, Kiba was bursting with excitement. The door opened to reveal Mitsuki, who was holding a a dog as well as her yukata being a mess. Tsume felt sorry for her friend because she understood the stress that came from two children.

"I'm sorry for the mess," Mitsuki huffed as a crash came from behind her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her self. "Kakashi thought it would be a good idea for Naruto to meet all of his summons."

Tsume winced and felt even more sorry for the high class women. Two children and a pack of dogs? That's recipe for trouble.

"Can i meet them? Can I? Can I?" Mitsuki looked at Tsume and the clan head just shrugged her shoukders in response.

"Only if you behave Kiba," Tsume threatened. The young Inuzuka nodded and ran inside the house. Soon after the two mothers both heard a crash, barking, and two screaming children run upstairs. Mitsuki glared at her friend and her friend just laughed in repsonse.

"If they ruin ANYTHING you will pay for it." Mitsuki mumbled and plopped herself on the couch.

"You're the rich one." Mitsuki lifted her head up to glare at the women and grunted whenner friend just pushed her legs off of her couch. "You seem more exhausted than ususal. Have you been sleeping?"

"With Naruto's nightmares keeping me up until two in the morning and when I do get some sleep my own nightmares keep me up." Tsume sighed and poked her friend in the forehead.

"You need to stop blaming his death on you." Tsume worried about her friend but what could she do? The only one Mitsuki could open up to fully, who was alive, is Lady Tsunade. The problem was that no one knew where Tsunade was at the moment.

"Easy for you to say." The sat in silence for a few moments before Tsume revealed something to her friend.

"My husband left." Mistuki sat up and looked at her friend in shock.

"He did what...?" She hissed.

"I haven't told the kiddies yet, but he left a month ago." Mitsuki hugged her friend and held her.

"I am so sorry." Tsume told Mitsuki that they just weren't good for each other and it's no use crying over spilt milk. Mitsuki just sighed and decided to change the subject.

"So apperently the Yamanaka's kid scares Inoichi." Tsume explained to her friend who needs to catch up on the village gossip.

"I feel bad for Shikamaru and Choji then, becauae they have to deal with her."

"You met them?"

"Yeah, we met them at the park and surprisingly they are good playmates with Naruto." Speake of the devil because they both heard a crash from upstairs. Both mothers took a deep breath to control their anger, but continued to talk.

"Is it true that Hitomi is having another kid?" Tsume nodded. "But you said that she had problems with her first pregnancy."

"She did, but this one seems to be going smooth. She's due in a month and a half. So far she hasn't had any problems, but her baby shower is being held soon. I bet Hitomi would love to see you."

"Then what about Hiashi?" Mitsuki snorted. "You know that man has a stick up his ass as well as the rest of the Hyuga clan. If they saw me then they would have an aneurism."

"Who cares? Hitomi loves you."

* * *

"Say buy to Kiba and his mom."

"Bye Kiba!" Naruto waved while Kiba complained that they should sleep over. Tsume told her son that they have to go nack home so that she could cook dinner. That just made Kiba compain more because 'Aunt Mitsuki cooks better!'

Mitsuki covered her laughter when Tsume punched Kiba on the top of his head. She closed the door and looked at the damage that the two boys caused. She sighed and summoned Snowball in order to help clean up.

"Milady?" Snowball inquired. The young women ordered the Ninja bunny to pick up all the trash so that she could start on dinner, but to leave the big stuff to her. Naruto just sat on the couch and worked on his Number work that Mitsuki started him on. It might be a year before they started the acadamy, but he still needed to learn.

"Hey mom," Kakashi entered the house. He had escaped the two terrors by leaping out the window twenty minutes after the Inuzuka's arrived. Mitsuki gave her son an evil smile before kicking him out the house. When Kakashi asked why she just explained that she'll let him in but only after two hours. Hey, she wasn't that harsh.

When dinner was over with and Naruto was given a bath and put to bed was when Mitsuki finally let Kakashi back into the house, but he also had a vistor. It was one of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraya. Mitsuki pursed her lips and relunctly invited the man inside. Kakashi went into the kitchen in order to find something to ear and left his mom and Jiraya alone.

"Mitsuki, how have you been?" Mitsuki just stared at the man and tried to go upstairs but Jiraya grabbed her arm.

"Let go." She snapped and tried to pull her arm from his grip. "You will unhand me or I will have you arrested for assult."

"I need to talk to you about Naruto."

"You do not have the right to talk about him."

"I'm his Godfather!"

"You left him to the damn wolves!" Mitsuki snapped and ripped her arm from his grip. Jiraya stared in shock at the outburst and he wasn't expecting what came next. "You knew about the attack two weeks after it happened! Yet you did nothing for the child! I heard nothing until I stepped foor into Konoha and found an abandon child! You have no right to claim your title as a Godfather now!"

"I had no choice! I travel-"

"Bullshit! I travel a lot too and I still took him in! And during your travels you didn't once think to inform me...!"

"Hiruzen-sensei said that-"

"You knew the corruption of the council and yet you thought that Danzo would really let me know about Kushina and Minato's death?! Did all your perversions damage your brain?!" Mitsuki snapped at the white-haired shinobi. Jiryaya just stayed silent until he said something idiotic.

"Are you refusing me the right to see my godson because I didn't believe you when you said that Orochimaru was the cause of Urushihara's death-"

 ** _SLAP_**

Jiraya's head was slapped to the side and he stood still in shock. Once he did gain the courage to look back at Mitsuki he saw that her face was full of fury. Remorse overcame him quickly and he tried to apologize.

"Mitsuki...I..."

"Get. Out."

"I'm sorry..."

"GET OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE!" Jiraya nodded and walked out of the house. Mitsuki closed the door and took a few deep breaths before she slid to the ground. Tears were running down her face as she remembered her husband's smiling face.

"Mama...? Are you okay...?" Mitsuki looked up and saw Naruto's worried face. She smiled and wiped away the tears as she took the blond into her arms.

"Do you remember how I told you that I'm your godmother...?"

"You mean that because my real mama went to the angels then I go to you?" When the blond said 'real mama' her heart constricted and she nodded.

"Well... do you want to mert your godfather...?"

"The old baka who you slapped?" She froze and the slowly nodded. How much did he see...? "Then no."

"Why my little fox...?" That answer surprised her, but then again it also didn't.

"He said somethimg that mad you cry mama! So he's not nice!" Mitsuki stared at her little fox before her pup decided to talk from his place in the kitchen.

"As much as I would like to defend Jiraya... What he said was a low blow." Naruto agreed with Kakashi, even though he didn't quiet understand what that meant. The young lady gave a teary laugh and hugged her little fox to her chest which he happily returned. Kakashi walked up to her and gave her a side hug when he sat down. Tney might be a lkttle mess up...

But they were her messed up family.


	5. Chapter 5

Mitsuki looked out the window of her bedroom and smiled at the scenery. Ever since her father sent her to Konoha she has always enjoyed the beautiful sunrises. The way the sun lights up the past hokages faces reminds her of simpilar times. Times before she...

No.

That was then and this is now.

"Mama...?" She turned around and saw a yawning Naruto. He was finally able to sleep through the night and not wet the bed. Sure, she was able to potty train the boy but he was scared. She has yet to find out what they are about but it seems that he is opening up to him. Mitsuki has a feeling that he's still terrified of her hurting him.

"How about after you do your numbers and your letters we go to the park?" Naruto's face lot up and ran to hug her.

"Can I help with breakfast?"

"Depends... what do you want?" She knew he always wanted Ramen, but that was a lunch or dinner food.

"Pancakes?" He asked hestitently. She smiled and picked him up so that she could throw him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He shrieked in excitement and giggled.

"Pancakes it is!" When she went dowanstairs she saw a letter on the table addressed to her. She put Naruto down and picked the letter up. She frowned once she saw her family crest on it. It was an official letter...

' _I haven't been home for a month yet,'_ she thought. ' _What could he want already?_ '

"Mama? Are we making pancakes?" Mitsuki put the letter down without opening it and got the stuff for pancakes.

"I don't know... Do I have my special helper?"

"Yeah! And when I become a ninja I will make you all the pancakes you want?"

"Really?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah and then I'll become Hokage!" Now that surprised the daimyo's daughter.

"Hokage? Now that is a big goal," she turned around and put her hands on his shoulders. "But I will support you. Now Mr. Future Hokage! You must have a good breakfast and study so that you'll become Hokage!"

Naruto nodded and lets just say that that brekafast was an interesting one.

* * *

"Come on Mama!" She laughed and was pulled by the blond to the park. She could see the Nara and Akimichi boys and they were waving at Naruto. She let him go on ahead as she sat on the bench and he bolted faster than Minato.

 _'So much like Kushina,'_ she thought fondly. _'I have a feeling that Kushina made a clone of herself but he has blond hair. I guess I should read the letter dad sent me.'_

Before she could read the letter, she felt a tap on jer shoulder. She turned around and saw that it was Jiraya. She frowned and ignorwd himwhen he sat down on the bench next to her. They sat in awkward silence before Mitsuki broke the tension.

"I'm sorry I kicked you out my house."

"I should be the one apologizing." Jiraya smiled when he saw his student's son play with the kids of the Clan heads. "I was out of line for bringing Urushihara into this. I knlw you were just trying to protect Naruto."

"But you do have the right to see Naruto."

"Yeah," Jiraya said as he leaned back as he looked at his former student's wife. "But what kind of Godfather would I be if I waited until four years after the attack to see him? We both know that if Urushihara was still alive he would be the boy's Godfather."

Mitsuki giggled and agreed with the man. "He would spoil that boy so much and you know it."

"And Minato wouldn't?" Jiraya gave a hearty laugh. They were busy thinking about how the people close to them would be like but they were interuppted when they heard Naruto yell.

"Naruto!" Mitsuki ran towards her son and saw three genin picking on Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji. The thing that surprised her was that one of the genin was protecting the three boys.

"Komori! Yugoro! Leave them alone! They are children!" The boy defending them had spikey hair pulled into a pony tail and had a scar running across his nose.

"Iruka! That brat killed your parents!" The white haired boy yelled and Mitsuki named him 'Brat #1'.

"Yeah! We should kill him so that we avenge those who died!" Now Mitsuki referred to the second kid 'Dead meat'.

"I suppose you shut up before I kill you both." The two genin stared at the scary women in fear but they wouldn't back down.

"We aren't scared of you old lady." Now that pissed her off. She grabbed both of the genin and threw them out the park. Like she picked them up and threw them like a ball. No one makes fun of her age. Mitsuki turned towards the third genin and noticed that his face was turning red.

"Hey kid. What's your name?" Mitsuki asked as she brushed off the dirt off of the three boys.

"I-Iruka Umino..."

"Thank you for defending my little fox. You're a good kid." Iruka's face lit up and he nodded happily.

"T-Thank you..!" Naruto said and hugged the genin. Shikamaru and Choji gave him a thumbs up and invited him to play Mega Robot Shinobi's with them. Iruku agreed and played with the three kids who were yonger than him.

"At least there are some good people out there." Mitsuki smiled and went back to her seat. When she got back she noticed that Jiraya was reading her a letter her father sent. She glared at the Sannin and snatched it from him.

"Oop...!" Jiraya said while rubbing his neck. "Was that yours...?"

"Do you mind telling me why your were readimg my private mail? Especially from the damiyo?" Mitsuki didn' bother listening tonhis response because she read the letter someone already opened.

 ** _My Dearest Daughter,_**

 ** _I know you have only been in Konoha for less then a month but I need you to arrive at the palace for an important meeting. Your brothers have informed me that you have adopted a new child and we would love to meet them_** ** _. My dear, I would love for you to bring whoever they are and Kakashi here. Your mother and I would love to see our grandchildren. Since your brothers have yet to give me or your mother grandchildren._**

 ** _Sincerely yours,_**

 ** _The Damiyo of Fire Country._**

When Mitsuki looked up she uttered a word that no one could hear but if they did then they would faint.

* * *

"Hiruzen-sensei!" Mitsuki screeched as she busted though the door with Naruto in her arms. The third Hokage whinced at her voice but immediately stopped when he saw Naruto.

"Ah! Naruto my boy! Come here!"

"Hey old man!" Naruto hopped out of his mother's arms and plopped himself on the older man's lap. Hiruzen just smiled and patted the blond on the head as the boy told him all about his life with Mitsuki.

"I see," Hiruzen laughed as Naruto told him about the time him and Kiba made a mess of Mitsuki's house. She glared at him and he tried to cover up his laugh with a cough. And angry Mitsuki is not one to be messed with.

"My father has requested me to bring both of my sons to the Capital."

"So soon?" Hiruzen asked in surprise. "He usually gives you some down time. Especially since you've been traveling non-stop for four years."

"Well you know my father," muttered Mitsuki. "He is easily swayed once there is enough people around. Seriously, the man needs to grow a backbone. I have a feeling that either Ox or Monkey bothered him about it."

"You know talking animals?" Naruto asked with excitement laced in his voice.

"Pakkun talks sweetheart. So does the rest of our summons."

"But I've never seen a talkimg monkey or ox before!" Mitsuki looked at the Third Hokage and they both gave a light chuckle.

"Oh my little fox." Mitsuki shook her head and picked up Naruto from Hiruzen's lap. "Ox and Monkey are nicknames for my annoying brothers."

"If I may interrupt," Hiruzen cut in. "Why did you tell me?"

"Because I need you to take Kakashi off missions while I go to the capital. Think of him as my personal bodyguard because you know that _he_ wants me dead." Hiruzen pursed his lips but agreed anyway.

"Then let me send one more ANBU memeber with you."

"Who?"

"You know him very well. When will you leave?"

"A day after Naruto's birthday."

With that, the Shijimi family walked out of the Hokage's office. Naruto kept asking questions about his adoptive mother's family, but he stopped when they bumped into the last person Mitsuki wanted to see.

"Hello Lady Mitsuki," Danzo sneered. He glared at the you g blond in her arms and as a reault Naruto hid his face into her neck.

"Danzo." Mitsuki hissed in annoyance.

"So what do we own the pleasure."

"Nothing. My son and I were just leaving." She tried to step around him but he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her in front of him.

"Whatever you think you are doing," Danzo hissed in her ear as Naruto trembled violently in fear. "You'd better stop now or there will be hell to pay."

"Is that a threat Danzo?" Mitsuki gripped Naruto against her chest and tried to move her son away from the man.

"It's a promise." He threw the women on the ground with a squeak of surprise from Naruto. He stepped over her and continued to his destination. She would usually have someone's head for that, but she was too busy making sure her terrified child is okay.

"Lady Mitsuki!" She looked behind her and saw Guy coming towards her. "I saw what happened. Would you like to make a report to lord Third?"

"No," she mumbled and took his hand. He lifted her and Naruto up without a problem. "If I go to Hiruzen-sensei the it'll look like I'm scared of him."

"But I saw him assult you!"

"Trust me," she whispered as Guy walked her towards her house. "I will be telling my father about this. The thing I'm most mad about is that he scared my little fox."

Mitsuki stroked her son's hair and whispered soothing words to the scared kid. She needs Ox to give her advice on how to deal with Danzo, and besides she has a bad feeling that something horrible is about to come soon.

* * *

"Naru-Naru," Mitsuki whispered from her seat on Naruto's bed. "Wake up baby."

"I don' wanna..." Naruto grumbled and buried his face back into his pillow. The brunnete smiled and stroked his hair softly.

"Then I guess someone doesn't birthday presents..." She giggled when Naruto jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. His eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store when he saw the presents on the table and breakfast ready for him. Not only did his mama let his sleep in but he got presents? Awesome!

"Your friends should be over soon for a small party before they leave for the festival," Kakashi explained as he took a sip of his coffee. Naruto smiled and asked Mitsuki he they could go. He's never been to a festival before and going to one on his birthday? This would be the best birthday ever!

Unfortunately Mitsuki didn't think so. She walked up to her eldest son and punched him on the top of his head in annoyance. Did he forget what type of festival happens on the 10th? Well, at least Kakashi had the sense to look remorseful. Then again, his friends might accidenly let it slip that they were going to the featival.

"Only on one condition," Mitsuki said as she took Naruto's face into her hands. "You will stay by either Kakashi, Jiraya, or me. Do NOT leave our sight. Okay?"

Naruto nodded and finished up his breakfast. He knew that at festivals you had to wear those fancy dresses his mama always wore, but his mama got him one when she first got him. So he ran upstairs and tried to put on his Yukata but it got tangled around him. He called for Mitsuki to help him and when she saw him she laughed.

"Kakashi...!" Mitsuki wheezed. "Come here...!"

Naruto's face lit up when Kakashi came and saw him tangled up in his outfit. His adoptive mom and brother both laughed before helping him put it on correctly. Naruto pouted while Mitsuki tried to tame his hair and grumbled that ot was just like his father's.

"Hey mama..?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Can you tell me about them...?" Mitsuki froze before nodding.

"Well..."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Mhahahahaha! Next chapter will introduce Mitsuki's family and how she met the leaf ninja!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Father has summoned you Suki." A teenage male who was no older then seventeen told his only sister as she brushed her long hair in her room. The male was named Hanzo and is often called Ox due to his strength and his stubborn nature. He was the second youngest and was older than his sister by five years. Hanzo was protective of Mitsuki just like his other nine brothers but he had more of a relationship with the young girl.

"Alright Ox. Will you escort me there?"

"Of course. Father would kill me if I let his only daughter walk around the palace alone. You know how he is." Mitsuki rolled her eyes and mumbled something about how she didn't like to be treated differently just because she was the youngest and a female for that matter. All she wanted was to become a ninja or at least learn some ninjutsu like he brothers did but no.

Hanzo could tell something was bothering the twelve year old and that he should say something to their father, but it was always the same result. The daimyo always told them that it simply wasn't tradition to be teaching the princess such boyish skills. She should just focus on finding a strong husband to protect her from the world. It was only after Mitsuki kept running away that he relented and taught her one jutsu that would keep her company while her brothers were attending to their duties.

Snowball was the first summon Mitsuki ever had and everyone around the palace took a liking to the huge rabbit. Sure their mother kept her precious cats away from Snowball since the rabbit was a _Ninja_ rabbit after all. The reason Mitsuki was taught this jutsu was only because Snowball could protect her from harm.

Obviously Mitsuki wanted to learn more so she secretly started learned jutsus from her elder brothers. It made the little girl listen to her father until he learned that she and her brothers went behind his back to teacher her.

"I told you all that she was forbidden from learning ninjutsu! She is a princess and shall be a proper lady!" He snapped as his sons bowed in respect. It wasn't often that they were scolded for disobeying direct orders from their father but that doesn't mean that they got away with everything they did. The man continued to scold them until the oldest, Asahi (who was called Dragon due to his fiery temper), stood up and said that it was unfair that Mitsuki was treated differently then her brothers. She is a child of the fire daimyo and should learn the same things.

That sent their father off.

"If you do not cease this nonsense in teaching your sister ninjutsu then I have no choice but to send her away to a safe location where she will learn the proper edict of a lady of her status should." All ten brothers froze in response and looked at each other. They loved their sister and they couldn't stand the possibility that she could be sent away.

So it broke their hearts whenever she asked them why they won't teach her anymore. Every time they refused to teach her then her face fell like someone kicked Snowball and she ran away in tears. She thought that they agreed that their father was being unfair but they always told her that she shouldn't learn what they are learning. All because she was unlucky enough to be born a girl instead.

So she was going to run away when her family was traveling to meet the Hokage, but things had change. She had formulated the plan when their father explained to them when he summoned her and her brothers. Her brothers would learn about diplomatic happenings while Mitsuki and her nanny looked around the place. The fact that she is reduced to a sightseer while her brother's do things relating to their succession to the throne only annoyed her more. She has the same right to be daimyo as they do.

It wasn't until they day of their travels that she realized she needed to rethink her escape plan. Her father knew that she could slip be regular guards so he summoned not only the students of the third hokage but a group of five gennin. They would realize if she tried to sneak off and would stop her.

Dammit.

The students of the third hokage suggested to her father that they bring along the gennin so that Mitsuki could have someone here own age to communicate with, but she could tell it was because that they were inexperience on their surroundings that they could learn by keeping tabs on a princess who is known to run off. Mitsuki felt insulted that they thought that gennin could keep her from running off but no matter.

Two of the gennin are female while the other three are male. Mitsuki thought that one of them, Urushihara, was cute but he always avoided her like she was the plague. She had asked the red haired female, Kushina, about it but all she did was giggle and explained that was how Urushihara was around people.

"He usually is shy around cute girls." Kushina teased as they sat around the fire the first night. All the males had went to sleep and that left her and her companions to talk.

"But why around me?" Mitsuki asked innocently since she has never had any contact with a male that wasn't the staff or apart of her family. They laughed at her innocent question and the adult, Tsunade, patted her on the head.

"Urushihara thinks that you are cute."

"Why?" Tsunade shook her head and explained to her how attraction towards others work. As a result the princess' face heated up and she hid her face behind her fan that she had brought.

"According to Minato," said the black haired girl, Mikoto. "Urushihara almost died when talking to you. His heart was beating to fast that he almost had a heart attack."

That terrified Mitsuki. She didn't want to be the cause of the young ninja having a heart attack and she revealed her concerns to the other females. They looked at her with a mix of amusement and pity. They have never met someone quiet like Mitsuki in their lives because she was so sheltered. She barely ever saw the world like it is. Never realized how horrifying wars are and how it causes pain to everyone around them. That's why the fire daimyo hired them for protection because he knew that many would still be upset by the war that had just recently ended.

"Are you fighting in the war Lady Tsunade?" Mitsuki asked as they changed the topic off of her and to shinobi duties.

"Yes and so are Jiraiya and Orochimaru." Mitsuki's eyes widen with fascination and begged her to teach her some jutsus because she wants to be a shinobi.

"Why don't you ask your brothers?" Kushina asked as she scooted over towards the princess. Mitsuki pursed her lips in annoyance and clenched her teeth.

"Father believes that a female should not be a shinobi. He only let my brother's learn because they need to protect their families when they get married." When Mitsuki revealed that bit of information to the three female shinobi it made them tense up in anger. Sure, he was the fire damiyo, but who was he to decide what she could be.

"Well you can be a shinobi if you want." Tsunade said as she patted the princess of the head. "I could lie to your father about giving you lessons on how to be a lady."

"You would do that?" Mitsuki asked in surprise. "My father would be very mad if he found out!"

"Then he won't find out. It'll be our secret."

"Yeah!" Kushina exclaimed as she smiled brightly.

"Agreed." Mikoto said and smiled as well.

Mitsuki never felt so happy. She was going to learn how to be a shinobi and protect her people.

...

"So you want to teach her how to be a lady?" Mitsuki's father asked suspiciously. Tsunade nodded and explained to him that last night they had got to know each other and if Mitsuki was to stay with someone she liked then maybe she would stop defying him. He seemed to consider that. His daughter did seem annoyed whenever he hired a new teacher so maybe she would behave if someone she liked taught her.

"Not only that, but I am one of the students of the third hokage. Who better to keep your daughter safe then me?" He nodded approvingly at that.

"Alright. When we get back to the capital then we will move Mitsuki's belongings to your estate." Tsunade nodded and guided Mitsuki out of earshot of her father and brothers. The princess smiled and hugged Tsunade.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed as Tsunade wrapped her arms around the young girl. "Thank you Lady Tsunade!"

"You're welcome my little bunny." Tsuande quickly covered in mouth and Mitsuki looked up in confusion.

"Your little bunny...?" Mitsuki looked down and gave a soft smile. Sure, she was nicked named rabbit or bunny by her brothers, but she was never refereed to like that. Not even by her own mother and it felt nice.

"I'm sorry. If you don't like it then..."

"No." Mitsuki whispered so softly that Tsunade could barely hear her. "I like it."

Tsunade smiled and hugged the princess harder. She had recently lost Nawaki and felt the absence of having a little sibling around. She isn't replacing Nawaki by all means, but it'll be nice having little sister.

* * *

Fast foward three years and we see a fifteen year old Mitsuki. She was only training with Tsunade for about six months after her father agreed for her to be taught by her before she left to fight in the war. Mitsuki got to meet a few people before her teacher left however. She met Tsuande's lover, Dan, as well as his niece. She also met a girl named Tsume and she was... interesting to say the least.

Tsunade promised she would resume teaching Mitsuki when she got back from the war, but when she did however... She was changed. Tsunade still taught her some moves but when it came to anything the involves blood or healing she refused to do it. Even when Mitsuki summoned her rabbits Tsunade started to tremble in fear of the blood.

It wasn't long after her fourteenth birthday that Tsunade decided to leave the village with Dan's niece. That didn't sit right with the young princess because she felt like she had been abandoned and replaced by someone she loved yet again.

Mikoto, Kushina, and Tsume all tried to cheer her up but she was too depressed to do anything. It wasn't until Ursuhihara Sarutobi, who they had got to know each other better, had enough of her constant depressed state. So he took her out for Ramen at that new store, Ichiraku.

"You don't have to do this for me." Mitsuki mumbled as Urushihara dragged her out of the apartment she got when Tsunade left the village.

"I do! You haven't been happy since Big Sister Tsunade left and I'm going to take you out for some lunch!" Urushihara exclaimed as he pushed the poor girl through the entrance. Mitsuki just sighed and agreed to at least get some lunch.

...

...

"That is how I came to live here and meet everyone."

"Someone took care of you as well?" Naruto asked his adoptive mom. She nodded and sadly, and moved on from the topic. That topic is still a sore subject for her and would rather not talk about it. Naruto kept asking her about when she was younger and patted his head in fondness. It wasn't until he asked a question that made her freeze.

"You were married?"


	7. Chapter 7

"You were married?" Naruto asked after listening to his Mama's story. Mitsuki nodded sadly and gently hugged Naruto in response. It always hurt when she talks about her husband and how they were only married for a short time before he was killed by his teacher. Naruto hugged his mama back and looked up when he heard a knock on her door. Mitsuki walked to the door and opened it to reveal that Gennin, Iruka, with a present in his arms. Ever since the small family had met the boy Naruto has taken a liking to him, and Iruka to Naruto. Whenever Mitsuki and Kakashi was busy she always asked Iruka to babysit the young blond, which he happily agreed to every time.

"Hiya Lady Mitsuki," Iruka said while smiling. "I can't stay right now because I have to report with my sensei but I will be back in time for the party!"

"That's alright Iruka." Mitsuki smiled and showed him to put the present onto the kitchen table with the rest of the presents. Naruto smiled like he was the happiest kid on earth and hugged Iruka. The brown haired gennin hugged him back and ruffled his hair fondly.

"Hey kid! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Iruka! I'll see you later and I expect you to bring ramen!" Mitsuki rolled her eyes and flicked Naruto on his forehead.

"Kid," she warned gently. "I told you I would take you to the best ramen place in all of Fire Country when we make it to my father's place."

"But mama," Naruto whined. "Ichiraku is the best ramen place in Fire Country!" Iruka laughed and excused himself before he was late meeting his sensei. Both of them waved in acknowledgement as they continued to argue about where the best ramen is. They kept arguing about ramen til there was another knock on the door.

Mitsuki grabbed Naruto and threw him up in the air before catching him and carrying him like a sack of potatoes. Naruto squealed in excitement and opened up the door to reveal the Uchiha brothers.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

The birthday boy was able to release himself from his mother's grasp and started asking Sasuke if they were going to the festival with them. Itachi sighed and put the present on the table and declined Mitsuki's offer of a drink.

"Mother and Father should be coming after they get out of the clan meeting," Itachi muttered while looking concerned.

"Are you alright...?" Mitsuki asked as she reminded the boys to be careful when they started to play. Itachi nodded and she knew that he was hiding something but chose to ignore it. Itachi will reveal it when he is ready.

"Who else did you invite?" Itachi asked when their was another knock on the door.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Iruka, and Sasuke."

"Iruka?"

"He's a gennin that Naruto attached himself to." Itachi nodded in understanding and greeted the Nara and Akimichi head families.

"Hi Lady Mitsuki," Shikamaru and Choji chorused in unison and bowed in respect. Mitsuki bowed in response with confusion written on her face because she said that they didn't have to greet her like that. She raised an eyebrow when she saw what they were wearing.

Shikamaru seemed uncomfortable wearing a yukata and Choji seemed indifferent as he ate a bag of chips. She looked over at their moms and they seemed to be nervous about her presence, but then again she never met their mother's just their father's.

"Let me talk to your mom's while you play with Naruto and Sasuke." She gently urged them to go play with the two other boys. When they finally agreed to she turned and greeted their the ladies. "Hi! I'm Mitsuki Shijimi and it's nice to meet you two."

The two mom's bowed and introduce themselves as Yoshino Nara and Choshu Akimichi. They seemed to be nervous around her like they were waiting for her approval.

"You don't have to act like I'm above you." Mitsuki persisted as she asked for the two women to raise their heads. "I'm a mom just like you two and I hope that we can be friends!"

That surprised them and slowly nodded in understanding. They had heard rumors about that if they crossed the princess then they would be sent to jail or executed but they had to meet her on a personal level when their sons came home explaining how they met a new friend at the park that wondered who the kid was. When Choza and Shikaku explained that the nine-tailed fox holder was adopted by her only made their fear of her grow.

"Would you two like a drink?" Mitsuki asked as she held one pitcher of water and one of lemonade. "I didn't put ice in it due to it being cold but I can add some if you want."

"I would love some," Yoshino said softly and took a glass from her.

"Hey mama," Naruto asked as he entered the kitchen with Shikamaru, Choji, and Sasuke following right behind him. "When can we open presents?"

"When Kiba and Tsume arrive. Iruka and Jiraya should be here soon but if they aren't here by eleven then we can go ahead and start." Mitsuki explained softly as she poked Naruto in the forehead. The blond haired boy pouted and rubbed his forehead in response.

Who knew that the nine tailed kid could look so sweet and happy? Normally when they saw them they would just hope that he wouldn't come near them. Deep down they knew that he did nothing wrong, but you can't blame them for being afraid of the kid.

The four boys seemed to except that answer and went back to playing (with Kakashi joining them when they couldn't decide who would be the scary villain) while the three moms got to know each other and become friends.

"He did what now?" Choshu laughed as Mitsuki told them about a story about how Kakashi set himself on fire when he was ten because he wanted to cook.

"I swear he gets his cooking skills from my husband," Mitsuki wheezed as she held her sides. "Both of them set the bowl of water and themselves on fire. Ever since then I banned them from the kitchen and cooked for them. How that boy survived the four years I was gone is one of the seven wonders of the world."

"Who was your husband?" Both Yoshino and Choshu were interested about who was daring enough to marry the princess of the fire daimyo.

"Hiruzen-sensei's eldest son, Urushihara Sarutobi. We married young and he died young." The two wife's of the Nara and Akimichi heads looked at each other in sadness. Losing your beloved at a young age must have been horrible.

"How old were you when you married... if you don't mind me asking." Mitsuki smiled at Choshu with a smile that seemed distant.

"I was fifteen and he was sixteen. We eloped in a town now far from here actually with Kushina and Mikoto as my bridesmaids and his groomsmen were Minato and Fugaku. We got in some much trouble with our parents but we didn't care at the time. He bought a house with the money his mom gave him and one year later we adopted Kakashi. My little pup was about four at the time and he seemed to take a liking to me, much to Urushihara's annoyance. That man was so jealous that Kakashi was getting more attention than he."

"You were parents at such a young age!" Yoshino exclaimed and Mitsuki nodded. Most people were critical of her choices but she really doens't care. Who were they to decide what she did? Sure her parents were mad but once they met both Kakashi and Urushihara they fell in love with both of them. Her brother's on the other hand... wanted to kill Urushihara while they spoiled Kakashi.

"Yep. I don't regret that in the least bit. Should I have picked up a book on parenting at that time? Probably. But with Naruto I just decided to go with the flow or something like that."

"Don't I know that!" Tsume yelled as she walked into the kitchen with a present and a wiggling Kiba under both her arms.

"Why did I give you a key to my house?"

"Because ya love me!" Tsume dropped Kiba and he went running towards the boys (who were destroying her couch. Great now she had to replace it. Again.). She set the present on the table and took a beer out of the fridge and took a swig of it.

"Isn't it too early to be drinking," Itachi asked for the first time since Yoshino and Choshu arrived.

"It's five o'clock somewhere!" Tsume laughed and sat on the floor near the other moms. Mitsuki just rolled her eyes and kicked Tsume gently in the side. The Inuzuka just swiped at her friend like a dog and went back to drinking her beer.

The four moms talked about everything and anything under the sun. While they talked Jiraya, Mikoto and Fugaku, and Iruka all arrived before eleven and joined in the conversation (while the boys made a bigger mess...and there does the vase. Dammit).

"Alright ya little maggots!" Tsume yelled as Iruka flinched since he was right next to her. "It's time for cake then presents! After that you scamper ya little butts to the festival with ya family!"

The kids (and Kakahsi) all yelled in excitement and sat themselves at the kitchen table, which was now cleared of presents. Jiraya brought out the chocolate and vanilla cake out as they sang happy birthday to the now five year old Naruto. Naruto, who wasn't sued to having people celebrate his birthday, was blushing and resembled the color of his birth mother's hair. He smiled and squeezed Mitsuki's hand as a response when she put her hand on his shoulder.

When everyone was full of cake and the presents were opened was when everyone started to head out towards the festival. The only one's who stayed were Kakashi, Jiraya, Mitsuki, and Naruto as they cleaned up the house. It was only when they were done and everything was put away when Naruto ran up to his adoptive mom and hugged her legs.

"Thank you mama," he whispered as some tears leaked out of his eyes and onto her clothes. The princess smiled softly and gave him a small hug.

"Anything for you, my little fox. Anything."

* * *

"Kakashi! Win me that fox!" Naruto exclaimed as he rode on his adoptive brother's shoulders as they walked around the festival. Mitsuki smiled and gently reminded Naruto that he needed to use his manners if he wanted something.

"Alright." Naruto whined and patted Kakashi on the head. "Can you please win me that fox Kakashi?"

"Certainly!" Kakashi said and walked away from his mom and Jiraya.

"Try not to lose him!" Mitsuki called and huffed when Kakashi just waved her off.

"Don't worry," Jiraya said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "He's safe with him!"

"You didn't see Guy over there." Jiraya stared and then nodded in understanding. He's known Kakashi since Mitsuki and Urushihara adopted him and could tell that him and Guy were THOSE people. The type of people who were overly competitive with each other.

The two adults decided to walk around and see the other stalls because they knew Kakashi would catch up to them later. All was fine and quiet until...

"How dare you bring _him_ here!" Mitsuki turned and saw a middle-aged women who had an angry look on her face.

"Excuse me...?" Mitsuki asked confused and that seemed to annoy the women more.

"How dare you bring that demon here! He killed a lot of our people and you _dare_ bring him here?" The women snapped and got super close to Mitsuki that she was able to smell the women's breath. That women's breath reeked of alcohol.

"My son has every right to be here as you do." Mitsuki said as the stared the women straight in the eyes. What she didn't know that there was a crowd forming around her in order to watch what was going on.

"Your son is a monster!"

"He's not the one who decided that it's a good idea to get drunk before one o'clock now is he?" Mitsuki spat back in annoyance. "He's not the one making a fuss is he? Now be a good little drunk and go back to the bar, or is the reason you're bothering me is because you got cut off?"

"You bitch!" The women cried and pulled her fist back like she was about to punch Mitsuki. She just raised an eyebrow and sighed. Why must this happen today of all days?

Before the women was able to punch Mitsuki in the face a hand came and grabbed the women by her wrist. Both women looked and saw that it was the Third Hokage of all people. He looked unimpressed at the drunk and shot a look at his guards that said to take this women away, and they did. The Hokage just shook his head and told everyone to go back to what they were doing because if anyone thought that it was okay to confront her then they would be apprehended as well. That seemed to scare the passerby's and they decided to follow the Hokage's order.

"Come Young Mitsuki," The Hokage put his hand on Mitsuki's shoulder and led her and Jiraya (who froze during the confrontation) back to her two sons. When they were able to locate Kakashi he was in the middle of one of his rivalry battles with Guy as Naruto stood close to his brother while he was holding a stuffed fox.

"Naru-Naru," Mitsuki called and smiled when Naruto came waddling towards her. She picked him up and held him on her hip as he showed the Third Hokage his fox that Kakashi won for him before Guy challenged him. The Hokage smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair in a grandfatherly manner. That embarrassed the blond and he hid his face in the crook of his mom's neck. The older man just laughed and walked with the small family for the rest of the day (while Kakashi spent the rest of the festival battling with Guy).

* * *

 **Hello my peeps! So I have to give you some information!**

 **1) This story will have at least 3 parts to it. The first part is before the main Naruto series, the second is the first episode of Naruto, the third part begins during the first episode of Naruto Shippuden. I might add a forth part during Boruto or not.**

 **2) I am starting a contest for my readers. So in this story there are eight main characters and you've already met four of them but I can only confirm three out of the four. They are: Mitsuki, Kakashi, and Naruto. So the contest is in the comments section of this fanfic I want you to guess the rest of the five main characters correctly. Even if you get 4 out of the five right I will not reward you.** **The reward of the contest is that I will reveal ONE spoiler of your choosing.** **One guess per account. I will not reward guest accounts.**

 **So have fun with this! contest! :)**

 **-NerdKenz01**


	8. Chapter 8

"When are we leaving mama?" Naruto asked as he ate his breakfast. It was the day after both Naruto's birthday and the festival celebrating the defeat of the Nine-Tails and Mitsuki was waiting for the member of ANBU that the Third Hokage had mentioned. He told her yesterday that the ANBU guard will not be on duty and joining her with another person as well. He explained that the other person joining them is Naruto's age and will be able to keep him company.

"When the guard and his guest joins us." Naruto seemed to except that answer and finished his breakfast as Kakashi came down the stairs with the bags they were taking.

"Why do I have to carry the bags again?" Kakashi whined as he plopped down in his seat at the table. Mitsuki frowned at the display and shook her head. She raised Kakashi and she could see some of Urushihara in him. She sighed and started to wash the dishes. It always hurt when she started thinking about Urushihara but she couldn't help it. He was the love of her life and she watched him be killed by Orochimaru.

"Mama?" Naruto asked as he noticed how silent she was being. "Mama?"

That seemed to snap her out of her depressing thoughts and she smiled down at him. "Yes?"

"Are you okay...?"

"I..." she hesitated before nodding. "I will be sweetie. Just thinking about some things."

"Do you need Orange?"

"Who?"

"The fox Kashi got me!" Naruto said before running to the living room in order to get the fox plush. When he came back he held up the fox so that his mama would feel better. Mitsuki smiled and patted him on the head before taking the fox. She hugged the fox before handing it back to the blond and he went back to finishing his breakfast. When he went back to eat the small family fell back into their routine and continued waiting for their guest.

They waited for one more hour before there was a knock on the door. Kakashi was the one who got up and opened he door.

"Hi Kakashi!" Sasuke chirped before running into the house in order to see Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi and Mitsuki were shocked. They didn't expect the young boy to be here and expectantly not the person who came with him.

"You're the one Lord Third decided to be the other guard?" Kakashi asked as he ushered the young teen inside the house. Itachi nodded and entered the house as Sasuke and Naruto talked about everything and anything they could. The older Uchiha explained to them that Lord Third contacted him and explained that he was the only ANBU member who was available and that was truly loyal to him.

"So everyone else is on missions?" Mitsuki muttered and banished the two children to the living room while they talked. "So why is Sasuke here?"

"Lord Third asked that I come not as a member of ANBU but as a friend," he sighed. "He wanted me to bring Sasuke so he directly asked my parents if I could bring him and of course my parents agreed."

Mitsuki sighed and rubbed at her eyes. Those Uchiha and their sense of pride will be their downfall and she's tried to explain this to both Mikoto and Fugaku, but they just brushed her off as someone who doesn't understand their customs. She does though since her father made her memorize all the traditions and customs of all the clans in Fire Country.

The two members of ANBU looked at the princess with laughter in their eyes and when she sent them a look they decided that their shoes were more interesting. Mitsuki just rolled her eyes and called the two boys to the kitchen. Naruto and Sasuke cane barreling through and got their coats and bags before standing at the doorway. She just shook her head and headed out towards the Capital.

* * *

"So Auntie Mitsuki," Sasuke said as they checked into an inn for the night. They have been traveling for about a day and a half now and they should reach the Capital by noon tomorrow. "What is your family like?"

"Well... I have ten brothers who are very overprotective of me. My mom loves cats and my dad is... unique." That seemed to answer the boys question and we went back to talking with his best friend.

"What are they like? You gave the 'I can't give the true answer to the kid' answer." Mitsuki silently cursed and jumped when Itachi came up behind her. Damn Ninjas.

"My family and I aren't exactly on the best terms," she revealed. "My father was furious when I eloped without his permission and basically had all of my family cut off contact with me until word got to them that I adopted Kakashi."

"Why would they stop talking to you?"

"I was engaged to a boy they thought was acceptable so I went against their wished and married my husband." Kakashi snorted and continued to eat with them as the kids started to play with their action figures. "They loved Kakashi but threaten to hang my husband as a result."

"They wanted to kill him?" Itachi looked at her with his eyes wide. "Why would they want to do such a thing?!"

"According to them 'He stole my innocence and corrupted me into the ways of dirty shinobi' so basically I told them all to shove it and threatened to leave them forever." Mitsuki frowned when Naruto fell but continued talking when he brushed himself off. "That scared them and they backed off but I do threaten to castrate them whenever they speak ill of Urushihara."

"What were their reactions when he died?"

"My father tried to marry me off two days after I buried him. They couldn't even find his body and yet my father wanted me to marry the Forth Raikage for a political marriage."

Itachi was shocked to say the least. No one ever mentioned that Auntie Mitsuki was to be married to the Raikage. So that means that the Konoha would have an ally with Kumogakure if his aunt married the Forth Raikage. "Do you regret not marrying him?"

"No. Never. If I did then I would never have had my children. Besides," Mitsuki laughed cheerfully. "A and I are still good friends. Sure, tensions with Kumo are very high right now but I do try to help A see reason but that man is stubborn as heck. You have better chances of getting a mountain to move then convincing him to do something he thinks is wrong."

"Does he like you romantically?"

Mitsuki shook her head. "He and I were on the same boat. He cared very deeply for a women who died during the war. Not only that but his father died as well so he is very protective of his younger brother."

"He has a younger brother?"

"Yes," Mitsuki smiled and started to explain to Itachi about Killer B. When she was done with explaining she told them that it was time for them to go to bed because they still have some traveling to do.

* * *

"So this is the capital?" Itachi was shocked at the breathtaking view. The walls surrounding the city were giant, probably twice the size of Hokage Mountain with thousands of little shops surrounding the streets like hedges in a maze with skyscrapers towering over them with signs advertising everything from local businesses to news all around fire country, but they most impressive building was the palace. It was in the middle of the city and it was a light red color. There were columns holding up the thatched room of the main level. There seemed to be five other levels, each as big as the main level. The closer they walked the more Itachi saw that there was an enormous garden hidden behind the palace.

"I thought someone who is considered a genius would have traveled to the capital before," Kakashi laughed and picked up Naruto as he started to whine about how his feet were tired.

"I've never traveled to the capital before." Itachi bent down and carried his younger brother on his back as he also complained about his feet being tired.

"Well," Mitsuki said as they entered through the palace gates. "Get ready to see the inside of a place that many people who love to see."

They walked up the many stairs towards the palace front doors and the young ANBU swallowed a lump that was gathering in the back of his throat. He and Sasuke would be the first Uchiha to enter the palace gates and come face to face with the Fire Daimyo and his sons. Not even his father, who guarded the princess and her family was permitted to enter the palace walls. They stood wait outside the gates and waited for the royal family to appear.

Once they made it to the top they were greeted with two guards who stood post outside the front doors. They greeted Mitsuki with a bow of respect and ordered for the door to be opened for the princess. The red doors slowly opened as the inside of the palace was revealed to them.

The walls were painted the same red as the outside of the palace with gold trimmings outlining the ceiling and the floor. There was also a gold carpet that led to the throne room of the palace, which was blocked by another closed door with two guards standing outside of it. It seems every room was blocked by golden doors with two guards blocking the entrance. Maids quickly hurried to clean all the decorations that seemed to be passed down generation to generation since the founding of fire country.

Mitsuki led the way towards the throne room and before she went in she warned the two kids when their brothers put them down to behave while meeting her father. Naruto nodded but was buzzing with excitement at the thought of meeting his new grandpa. Sasuke nodded and hid behind Itachi as the guards opened to reveal the throne room.

The throne room was covered in red carpet from corner to corner with thirteen thrones that sat on the top of the stairs and overlooked those who would visit the daimyo. Each throne was decorated that reflected the owner of it. Hanzo's throne was sculpted at the top with a head of an Ox while Asahi's throne had a head of a dragon. The rest all had animals sculpted at the top with each of their corresponding animals with said owners staring down at the five visitors.

Itachi and Sasuke quickly got on their knees and bowed at the sight of the royal family, while Mitsuki and her children bowed but not as deep as the Uchiha brothers did. When the daimyo accepted the bows and order them to raise their heads.

"Hello my daughter."

"Father. How are you?"

The daimyo smiled and said that he was fine. He was about to ask about how she has been when he caught sight of the blond who was hiding behind his daughter. "Who is this young boy?"

"This is Naruto." Mitsuki smiled and pushed the blond towards her father. "Say hello."

"H-hello..." The fire daimyo smiled and walked towards the boy slowly.

"Hello Naruto. My name is Reo Shijimi and I am your grandpa, but you can call me GrampsGramps."

That information took a while to be processed by the shy blond so he looked up at his mama and she smiled. She explained to him that he is Naruto's grandpa and that he won't hurt him. Naruto trusted his mom and she never lied to him before so if she trusted him then he would too.

"W-would you like to see Orange...?" Naruto asked his grandfather as he took out the fox plush from his bag and held it towards Reo. The man nodded and crouched down and took the fox from Naruto. The boy seemed to like that and gave Reo a hesitant smile.

"Would you like to meet your grandmother?" Naruto nodded and watched as Reo beckoned his wife towards them. Mitsuki had warned them that Naruto was still shy around people and that they should meet him one at a time.

"Hello, my name is Aia Shijimi and I'm your grandmother." Aia smiled and held her hand out so Naruto can take it. He gave a shy smile and took his grandmother's hand and gave it a squeeze, as a result Aia squealed and told her daughter how cute he is.

"Mom," Mitsuki warned when Naruto flinched. "Shush."

Aia nodded and made a zipping motion with her fingers and that seemed to sooth her daughter's worries. Aia just rolled her eyes at her daughter's paranoid thoughts and started to ask Naruto about what he likes and things like that. The young blond seemed to enjoy talking about himself as he went into explicit detail on what he likes and even introduced his grandparents to Sasuke.

The two royals seemed to take a liking to the young boy and asked about him as well. They find out the both the children like that show called Mega Robot Shinobi and that they love the toys that come with it.

While the two children excidely told them about the toys, each one of their sons came down off of their thrones and got to meet their nephew. First was Hanzo and Asashi. Hanzo was older now and had grey streaks in his short hair even though he is only thirty-three. He wore a male yukata that had blue and white waves at the bottom. Asashi was wearing a red and gold kimono, which is a mixture of a hakama and a haori. While his long hair, that goes down to his mid back, was put up into a bun with an hair accessory that showed off his status as crown prince.

Then after a few minutes of getting used to the first two was when the second oldest, Eiji, came down. He had long hair which was pulled back into a high ponytail that had hidden weapons weaved into it. He introduced himself and suggested his nephew that he call himself Tiger since everyone else does. He also wore an orange and black yukata around his family because they were forbidden to wear one around other people since it was improper (but his sister didn't care). Naruto seemed to like him the best since he wore orange.

Next was Ikki, who is the third oldest. Ikki was almost as tall as his Naruto was told to call him Horse and that if his mom allowed it then he would teach him how to ride horses. That seemed to excite Naruto and he wanted to meet the rest of her brothers. That seemed to excite her brothers just as much because they all ran towards them.

(It took a few minutes to calm Naruto down because he was scared when they all rushed him like that. Then another few minutes of Mitsuki yelling at her brothers while Kakashi and Itachi cover the young boys ears before they had dinner.)

* * *

"Goodnight sweetie." Mitsuki said as she tucked in the sleeping child into her bed. He had his own room but felt more comfortable sleeping in her room. Mitsiki smiled when he nuzzled into his pillow and then she left her room to talk with her family (hopefully they weren't two drunk). The two ANBU members were sleeping in their personal rooms and they were also out like a light.

"Nice to finally have you back," her brother Kenzou said. He was known as Rat in their family but a genius. He used his summons to gather intelligence and spy for people. He was older than Hanzo but younger than the rest. "Dad has something to ask you."

"If he wants me to marry someone then I'll kill him and then Asashi will be the daimyo."

"You know full well father hasn't picked an heir yet."

Mitsuki just rolled her eyes and wanted into the family living room. Her brothers were all sitting (or laying) in various poses and various states of drunkenness. Her parents on the other hand were the picture of perfectness and not drunk.

"My dear," her father started and caused everyone to look at him.

"Yes...?"

"The boy happens to be the carrier of the nine-tails demon. Doesn't he?"


	9. Chapter 9

Mitsuki stared at her father in silence and sighed. She narrowed her eyes at her father and tensed up. She was scared that her father would try something and use her son as a weapon against the other countries.

Her brothers stared at both her and their father stand off in silence. Hanzo was about to stand up so that he could keep his father and younger sister from going at each other, but Mitsuki just held her hand up to indicate that she will be fine. He looked at her uncertainly but just nodded and sat down.

"If you must know, father," she spat in his direction. "He is and I swear to the moon above. If you ever try to use him or treat him terribly I will _never_ talk to you or mother again. That boy is my son and I expect you to treat him like so."

"He is the carrier of the nine-tailed demon!" Reo snapped at his daughter and his wife put her hand on his shoulder. He just shrugged it off and glared at his daughter.

"He is a child! He is not a demon, but the jailer of one!" Mitsuki yelled, fuming. "I am a grown women and I want you to respect my decisions! First it was about my husband and now my child!"

"I would respect your decisions if they were good! I do not want that child apart of my fam-" Reo was cut off when Aia slapped her husband across the face. Everyone stared at her in shock and shut up.

"That boy can't help what happened to him," she said with an eerily calm voice. "Our daughter is doing a sweet thing taking the boy in and you liked to be around him until you had your suspicions."

"That boy-"

"Is a scared child who was dealt a hand that he had no power in choosing!" Hanzo pipped up from the back. The others nodded in agreement and started to scold their father on his behavior towards the young boy. Reo, knowing that it was futile to argue with his entire family, just nodded and glared at his daughter. Why must she always make these rash decisions that would negatively effect the family if these decisions got out to the public or the council?

"Dad," Mitsuki sighed. "Naruto is the son of a dear friend if mine. I took him in so that he wouldn't be neglected by others because of what his parents thought was best. When I found him he was soaked in the rain and still wore a diaper."

Reo was about to open his mouth when a voice piped up.

"Sorry to interrupt your highness," a young maid said as she held a sobbing Naruto's hand. "But he was crying for his 'mama' in the hallway behind the door."

"Thank you Akiko." Mitsuki scoped the young blond into her arms and he clung to her for dear life. There were tears streaks on his face and he was clenching his fox plush for dear life, and what really broke their hearts was that he was whimpering for his 'mama'.

Mitsuki rubbed circles on Naruto's back in an attempt to sooth the young child and was trying to coax him into telling her what upset him, but her attempts were futile since he just sobbed harder. Whatever it was must have upset her little fox so much that he can't even talk to her, and he always talks to her. This is starting to worry her, but she can't force him to talk to her or all the progress they have completed will go down the drain.

"Is there anything we can do?" Mitsuki looked up and saw Hanzo looking at the two with worry in his eyes.

"Could you make some ramen? Or get someone to make some? He loves that stuff."

He nodded and had someone go down to the kitchen so that they can a small bowl of ramen made for the crying boy. Speaking of Naruto, the blond seemed to be calming down but he was still holding onto Mitsuki. He was adamant to be with her and no be touched by the others, which is strange because he was attached to the hip with her father.

 _'Unless...'_

"Naru-Naru?" Naruto made a hum-like noise indicating that he acknowledge's her question. "Did you hear when my dad said?"

Everyone in the room froze and stared at the young blond in shock as he nodded. That single nod confirmed her suspicions and she glared at her father. At least her father had the decency to look flustered and tried to hide away from the condescending glares of his family.

"Naruto," she said with a serious tone. "Have I ever gave any hint to you that I would give you up? That I would hate you and send you away?"

"N-no," he whimpered. "B-but your daddy hates me...!"

"And that is his problem. If he wants me to still be his daughter then he has to accept you. He doesn't have to like you because I like you enough for the both of us, but if he wants me to stay then he has to accept that you are my son as much as Kakashi is. Biologically or not."

"Promise that you won't get rid of me...?"

"Not even the goddesses above can take my little fox and pup away from me. Understand?" The blond nodded and snuggled his face into his mother's neck. Even if she said that multiple times she would never leave him he just couldn't believe it. For the first four years of his life no one should him any kindness and now he has a family and friends who love and care for him. It's such a foreign concept for the child.

"Naruto...?" The voice from Reo made the young child flinch and cling harder to Mitsuki. "Please child... I am deeply sorry for seeing you as someone you are not. Seeing you as anything but a child. Can you forgive me...?"

Naruto stared at his adoptive grandfather and he wanted to hide. Many people have tried to 'apologize' to him because of his mama and now this man wants to as well. He bets that he isn't really sorry and just wants to get on his mama's good side.

Mitsuki seemed to notice his hesitance and looked at her father. "You know actions speak louder than words father. I am going to take him to bed and turn in myself. Maybe next time you will learn not to speak ill of those who could hear you."

With that, she turned on her heal and walked back towards her bedroom. In the inside, Mitsuki was boiling with rage and wanted to yell at her father, but she had to set an example for her children and not always march into situations with swords drawn.

Once she got into her bedroom, she saw Kakashi sitting at the desk that was in the corner while staring at a note. She gently places Naruto in her bed and covered him up before motioning for Kakashi to speak with her on her balcony.

"What is that you are reading, my son?" Kakashi stared out at the view of the capital city before leaning on the banister.

"It was a note placed on your pillow."

"What does the note say?" Mitsuki already had a bad feeling about this, but did not want to seem like she was panicking in front of her oldest son.

"It's a letter from Lord Third. Saying that after you come home he will send you out to Suna."

"Suna? And how the hell did you know I had a letter from him?"

"Itachi gave it to me once we settled in for the night. I was going to give it to you but I fell asleep."

Mitsuki raised an eyebrow at her son because she didn't believe him. Kakashi is the scariest man in ANBU and him lying terribly means that something is wrong or about to happen.

Kakashi just rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. She wanted to interrogate her son more, but knew that it was no use arguing with her son about it. The thing that worried her the most was how Naruto would react? She hasn't gone any diplomatic missions since she's got him and didn't know how he would react to her leaving for a few days.

"You're worried about Naruto, aren't you?" She just nodded and turned towards her bed. She could barely go to the store without him throwing a fit, but he was scared of her leaving him.

"You think I let him have a sleepover at Kiba's house he would be fine?"

"It's a possibility, or you could lie and runaway." The women smacked Kakashi on the back of his head and he laughed. She smiled and they stood in silence while watching the scenery.

* * *

"Please come back soon sweetie!" Aia cried as she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. Mitsuki just rolled her eyes and promised that she will try. Her mom would always get emotion when she left.

"Come back soon sis!" Kobe cried as her other brother, Kiyoshi, just nodded in agreement. Kiyoshi doesn't talk much, but he loves to sing. Then there was Taichi as he ate some food that was left over from breakfast. He nodded at Kobe's goodbye and continued to eat.

Yoshio was holding Naruto as he told the boy something into his ear and that made Mitsuki suspicious. Yoshio was nicknamed Dog for a reason. He was always ready to play and always eager to please, even if it was at the expense of others. It didn't help that Hirohito, who was usually the smart one besides Asahi, always egged him on. Probably because those two were so close in age.

"Are we ready to go mama?" Naruto asked after his fits of giggling. Sasuke wanted to know as well, but it seems he didn't want to ask Mitsuki because he didn't want to rush her. Poor baby.

"Yes sweetie."

"Yay!"

And with that, they were off towards the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

Deep in a cave on the outskirts of Fire Country sat a man who was no older than twenty-nine with his back towards the bars of the cell he was currently occupying. He has been sitting in this cell for about... He didn't even no how long he has been here, but he knows it has been a long while since he had a beard that went down to his sternum.

"Still sulking...?" The man looked up and looked at his captor in the eyes. Those snake eyes that could make the toughest shinobi shudder in fear. The eyes that has been the last sight of many of his victim's last moments on earth.

The man just ignored his captor and didn't give him the time of day. That seemed to annoy the captor, because he slammed his fist on the cell bars. "You will stop this nonsense now! You are lucky I had a soft spot for you or else you would be dead! You are to help me with my experiments... Or would you like something to happen to your beautiful wife?"

That got a response out of the prisoner, because he glared at his captor and ran towards the source of his pain for years. Unfortunately, the bars kept them separated and so he couldn't kill the captor for simply mentioning his beloved wife.

"Now, now." The captor smirked. "You don't like me reminding you how you left your beloved wife just to save me? Such a shame potential such as yourself went to waste."

The prisoner glared as the captor walked down the hallway while laughing evilly.

"I will make you pay for this," the prisoner hissed. "Orochimaru."

* * *

 **Mitsuki's Family Names:**

 **Reo - Father**

 **Aia- Mother**

 **Asahi - 1st oldest (Dragon)**

 **Eiji - 2nd oldest (Tiger)**

 **Ikki - 3rd oldest (Horse)**

 **Kenzou - 4th oldest (Rat)**

 **Kiyoshi - 5th oldest (Goat)**

 **Kobe - 6th oldest (Monkey)**

 **Taichi - 7th oldest (Pig)**

 **Yoshio - 8th oldest (Dog)**

 **Hirohito - 9th oldest (Rooster)**

 **Hanzo - 10th oldest (Ox)**

 **Mitsuki - Youngest (Rabbit/Bunny)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Naruto," Mitsuki said as she crouched down in front of the kid. Naruto looked up from his toys and looked at the women who adopted him in confusion. "I need you to follow the rules that Tsume has in her house. Alright?"

"Yes mama," Naruto said while looking down at his feet. Mitsuki frowned and sighed. She really didn't want to leave and she even brought it up with Hiruzen-sensei, but he said that she had no say in the matter. The Kazekage had chosen her specifically and would not budge when asked if they could send someone else. For some reason, he only wanted her. Mitsuki was scared due to the fact that it isn't a well known secret anymore that she was taking care of the 'Nine-Tailed Demon Brat' and it could end up all the way to Water Country with how much gossip travels.

"Sweetie." Naruto looked up when Mitsuki put her hand under his chin and lifted his head up. "I would love to take you or stay here with you, but Lord Third said that I had no choice."

"But you're my mommy! What if you end up leaving me?" Naruto cried and flung himself into his mother. "You could get hurt or you could find someone else and get rid of me!"

"Naru-Naru!" Mitsuki took Naruto's arms and looked at him in the eyes. "I would never leave you willingly! Besides, Kakashi is going to be with me, as well as Guy. So I have strong people protecting me. I promise it'll only be for five days."

"P-promise...?"

"I promise, and I'll bring you and your friends some souvenirs." Naruto sniffed and buried his face into her chest. The older women just stroked the blonde's hair and hugged him closer.

During this interaction, Kakashi and Guy appeared at the door way and looked on with sadness in their eyes. How could someone mistreat a child so badly that he has seperation anxiety from the one person who actually treated him like he was worth something. Sure, Lord Third treated him kindly but he couldn't take care of the child himself and had misguided trust in Konoha's orphanage.

"Mom?" Both of the emotional people looked up and saw the two teens standing at the doorway. Naruto grabbed at his mother's clothes and refused to let go. Mitsuki sighed and picked him up.

"I'll take him to Tsume." The two males nodded and grabbed the luggage. Kakashi locked the door behind him and stared at Naruto, who had his head on Mitsuki's with tears streaming down his face. The grey-haired shinobi's heart broke for his younger brother. He wished that he could take the child with him or sneak him into Suna with them.

"Don't worry my youthful rival!" Guy exclaimed, quietly so that he won't startle Naruto. "Naruto will have a great time at Tsume-sensei's that he will be feeling better in no time!"

"I hope," Kakashi sighed and walked with them.

...

"I l-love you m-mommy...!" Naruto sobbed as Tsume held the struggling boy. The young boy was trying to grab his mom and Mitsuki's heart broke in response.

"I love you too sweetie, and I promise that I will come back." Naruto nodded with snot and tears running down his face, but stopped struggling. He waved sadly at her when Mitsuki walked away and away from him and Tsume.

"Come on Naruto," Tsume said softly. Unfortunetly, the blonde just laid his head on the older women's shoulder and said nothing. Tsume looked at the child sadly and walked inside her house.

* * *

"Mom...?" Mitsuki looked up and raised an eyebrow at Kakashi.

"Yes...?"

"Do you think Naruto will be okay?" Mitsuki sighed sadly and took her eldest son's hand into her hand.

"As much as it pains me to leave him, I had to do it sometime. How can Naruto become a shinobi if he can't separate himself from me? The poor boy has gone through so much in his few years of life and it reminds me of how scared I was when my brother's left me." She sighed again. "I want to find a way in order to calm him and reassure him that I'll be safe."

"Was I like that...?"

"Not as extreme as Naruto's reaction. Also, you had Minato and Kushina to watch you and Urushihara would comfort him."

"Yeah," Kakashi chuckled. "I think he was scared of me."

"We adopted you right after we got married." Mitsuki smiled. "You would never go to him and always clung to me. Probably because..."

Kakashi nodded and looked down sadly. He pushed Urushihara away because he was scared of losing someone who was like another father to him, and when he did try to get close to the man Orochimaru took him from them. That is one of the things he will always regret, so he promises that he will make sure to make time for his little brother.

"Lady Mitsuki," Guy interrupted their melancholy thinking. "What do you think the Fourth Kazekage wants from you?"

"Knowing those from Suna...They either want to negotiate the peace treaty or something about the tailed beasts."

"Wouldn't they send for the Hokage for the treaties, and why would they talk to you about the tailed demons?" Kakashi asked his mother.

"We all know that gossip travels fast," Mitsuki explained in annoyance. "They might not have told them Naruto's name, but they know that he was adopted."

"But by you?"

"We all know that I am not a true citizen of Konoha and therefore they are able to reveal my name to the surrounding public." Kakashi sighed and shook his head. There are loopholes regarding Konoha citizenship and since his mother was not born in Konoha, her name is not kept secret by others. As well as her being the daughter of the daimyo it is just a recipe for disaster.

"Do you really think that this is a good idea then?" Guy asked. Mitsuki shook her head and they walked in silence for the rest of the day.

* * *

"I hate walking in sand," Mitsuki complained as her foot sunk down in the sand every time she took a step. The two teens nodded in agreement and Kakashi wiped the sweat off his brow. Traveling in Suna was always a hassle for the young princess and she would rather be walking in the Land of Snow then Suna.

Once the trio got to the gates and showed them their passports. The two guards at the gate just gave them a dirty look and let the trio in. Mitsuki just rolled her eyes and walked towards the building where the Kazekage's office is located at. She also held her head up high and stared straight away when the other Suna residents either avoided them or glared at them.

When they got to the Kazekage's office they were greeted with two guards standing in front of the office doors. "We are here because the Kazekage has summoned me."

The guard on the left just nodded and entered the Kazekage's office once he announced his presence. When the guard returned from the office he nodded towards the other guard. They both moved out of the way and opened the doors for the trio. The older women nodded towards the two guards and entered.

When Mitsuki entered the room she noticed that their were three young children, around Naruto's age, standing in front of the Kazekage's desk. The Kazekage himself was glaring at the red haired child while ignoring the other two. Once he noticed Mitsuki he put on the most fake smile he could muster and motioned for her to come closer. She did, but her eyes were focused on the three children in front of her.

"Princess Mitsuki," The Forth Kazekage, Rasa, greeted. "Youngest daughter of the damiyo of Fire Country. Children, greet Princess Mitsuki."

The three children bowed in unison, the youngest one a little late because he was too busy staring at her with his teddy bear in his arms. The young boy looked hesitant and scared. Just like her Naruto was when she first met him.

Mitsuki bowed in response and then stared at Rasa in annoyance. "Cut to the chase Kazekage."

His lips pursed in annoyance and then glared at his children. "I heard from the grapevine that you have acquired a jinchuriki child."

"What of it?"

"As much as the council hates it," Rasa sighed. "I want to give you my child."

Mitsuki stared at Rasa in shocked as the three young children started protesting. Well, the two oldest children did while the red haired one started crying and a caretaker came running to calm the young boy.

"Enough," Rasa snapped and everyone in the room immediately quieted down. "My decision is final and Gaara will be going with Princess Mitsuki."

"Why?" Mitsuki snapped and walked towards Rasa in order to intimidate him. "You are a father aren't you? No father should ever give their children up without a reason."

"I can't control him!"

"He is a child! One should not treat them as an object!"

"You control one!"

"I don't control my son!" Mitsuki snapped. "He needed someone to care about him and obviously you don't care about any of your children!"

"Why should I?" Rasa asked. "I can always make more if I wanted to."

Everyone in the room stared at Rasa in shock. Mitsuki glared at the man in distain. "Obviously, you do not care about any of your children. So you don't mind if I take all three."

"Go ahead. Maybe the next batch won't be a disappointment." With that, Rasa waved his hand and that made the guards removed everyone in the room. Mitsuki took a deep breath in order to compose herself and then turned towards the trio of children. Her heart broke in response because all three of the young children were crying in response.

She got down on her knees and sighed. "I am so sorry that happened."

The oldest child, the blond female tried to wipe her tears away from her eyes. "I-it's okay...He's always like t-that."

"Would you three like to come with me?" Mitsuki asked gently. "I have two sons and one of them is around your age. I know this is you home, but I will treat your well."

"But whata 'bout Gaara!" The brown haired one cried and pointed towards the child, Gaara, who held the bear. "He 'as a monster in 'im!"

The blond girl nodded and pointed at her younger brother. "No one likes him 'cause he's dangerous!"

"Are prison guards monsters and dangerous?" Mitsuki asked. The two children shook their head. "So what makes Gaara dangerous? He's a prison guard and he's keeping you all safe from the monster he is guarding. In a way, he is stronger then everyone here."

"But sometimes the monster comes out!" The blond shouted.

"The only way for the monster to be kept fully at bay, then one must love the prison guard. Love counteracts the hate that the monster produces."

"So...," the brown haired boy whispered. "If we love Gaara then we will be safe?"

Mitsuki nodded and motioned Gaara over to him. The boy hesitated and looked at their caretaker with curiosity, and when the caretaker nodded he walked towards the princess of Fire Country. He looked up at her and blushed shyly when she smiled softly at him.

"You are not a monster Gaara. You are a hero." Gaara smiled with his reddened cheeks and held out his bear towards Mitsuki.

"W-would you like to hold him...?" She nodded and gently took the bear from the boy. "W-what is the name of the boy who is the same as me...?"

"His name is Naruto." Gaara nodded happily. Maybe he can finally get a friend. "He is about your age and I bet you two will be good friends."

"Can we come...?" Mitsuki looked up and saw the blond girl looking at her timidly. "Kankuro and Uncle Yashamaru as well as me!"

"Well... You can if you tell me your name sweetheart." The blond girl looked at her with a confident posture and told Mitsuki that her name was Temari. SHe also explained that she is the oldest and will become a powerful shinobi.

"That sounds like a noble goal." Temari smiled at her. "I will support you."

"I wanna be a shinobi too!" The brown haired child, Kankuro, exclaimed. "I wanna be a puppet master!"

"Oooh. That sounds impressive." Kankuro blushed and smiled shyly. "You must be very talented."

...

All three of the siblings seemed to take a liking to Mitsuki and tried to impress the women, observed Yashamaru from the sidelines. Gaara seemed as happy with her as he did with him while Temari and Kankuro enjoyed the praise she gave them about their abilities.

"Their father never paid them any attention, did he...?" Yashamaru jumped and saw a silver haired shinobi with his face and one eye being covered. Yashamaru shook his head hesitantly and continued watching the interaction between the children. He smiled against his wishes however. His sister should be the one in this situation. The one taking care of her beloved children. If it wasn't for...

"Excuse me... Princess Mitsuki...?" Yashamaru asked hesitantly. She looked up and looked right at the man. "May I talk to you in private?"

All three of the children (more Kankuro and Temari than Gaara) complained and whined. "Don't whine sweeties. I just need to talk to...Yashamaru was it?"

He nodded and she followed him towards a connecting hallway. Once they got there Yashamaru made sure that there was no one was around them. Mitsuki just watched him without so much as a thought because she knew what Suna was like. They were more paranoid than Danzo on a bad day. When Yashamaru was done with his little investigation Mitsuki just waited for Yashamaru to explain to her why he wanted to talk to her.

"Are you planning on using the children as weapons?" Was all Yashamaru asked. She raised an eyebrow at that but shook her head no.

"Both of my sons have had abilities that could be used as weapons and have been ostracized by others. It breaks my heart because my youngest is scared for me to leave him because he thinks that I'll leave him. Why would I do that to three other children?"

That seemed to satisfy Yashamaru and he asked her if he could come with her. "I can get my own place and fine a job, but I want to be with my sister's children."

Mitsuki stared at him while she thought about it. He seemed to be very genuine in his concern and that seemed to be enough for the daughter of the daimyo. She told him that he can stay at her play until he bought a house in Konoha, but it will be difficult due to the fact that he was an adult. It was easier for children to move to different village, but in terms of adults it was difficult because they knew things about the village.

"Also given the fact that you are the Kazekage's brother-in-law is going to be very bad for you."

"He doesn't care. He only thought of me as a caretaker for Gaara."

"Then we are leaving in four days. Get ready." With that, Mitsuki turned around and left Yashamaru alone in the hallway.

* * *

 **Mitsuki's Family Names:**

 **Reo - Father**

 **Aia- Mother**

 **Asahi - 1st oldest (Dragon)**

 **Eiji - 2nd oldest (Tiger)**

 **Ikki - 3rd oldest (Horse)**

 **Kenzou - 4th oldest (Rat)**

 **Kiyoshi - 5th oldest (Goat)**

 **Kobe - 6th oldest (Monkey)**

 **Taichi - 7th oldest (Pig)**

 **Yoshio - 8th oldest (Dog)**

 **Hirohito - 9th oldest (Rooster)**

 **Hanzo - 10th oldest (Ox)**

 **Mitsuki - Youngest (Rabbit/Bunny)**

 **/**

 **I have a discord! Please join! Just PM me or ask me in the comments to put it there.**


	11. Chapter 11

"When will mama return...?" Tsume looked down at Naruto as she washed the dishes from the dinner. It has been around three days and she should be on her way home soon.

"She should be on her way home since it takes about two days to travel the-"

"Mom!" Hana called from the front door. "We got a letter from Auntie Suki!"

"Go get it Kiba." Naruto smiled and waited for his friend to return with him mama's letter. When Kiba returned with the letter the young blond waited for Tsume to read it to him because he still has a little bit of difficulty reading.

 _"'Hello Tsume,_

 _How is my little fox? If he behaving?'"_

Tsume raised an eyebrow at both of the young boys and they both laughed nervously. She just shook her head and continued reading.

 _"'I will be returning one day later then originally plan but that is because I have a huge surprise for Naruto. Tell him that I hope that he enjoys his surprise because he will be getting four surprises. I also got a little gift for Kiba and the other boys. So if you could inform their parents then that would be much appreciated! Kakashi and Guy say hello and that it is very hot here. If I return without the two teens then don't ask questions (and if you are reading this out loud with Naruto in the room tell him I am joking). Thank you and tell him that I love my Naruto very much.'"_

Naruto frowned and tears started to form in his eyes. Tsume started to panic and took him into his arms. "Sweetie. She is coming back but she's just gonna be a little late also she is bringing you a lot of surprises. I bet that it's that mecha shinobi dolls."

"I-it's Mega Robot Shinobi...A-auntie Tsume..."

"Eh, close enough." Naruto giggled and wiped his tears with his sleeve.

"S-so mama will be here soon...?" Tsume nodded.

"Yeah," she sighed. "How about we get some dessert? Ice cream?"

Both boys cheered in happiness and started jumping up and down when Tsume got the ice cream out of the freezer.

* * *

"Everyone have there things ready?" Mitsuki asked the three children that were now put under her care. The Suna council had argued with Rasa about letting all three of his 'special' offspring go over to Konoha, but Rasa refused to budge and sent his children with the princess. Yashamaru was unable to move to Konoha right at that time, but he was able to in about three months. The council also argued about Yashamaru moving to Konoha since he is one of the best medics in Suna.

"Are we gonna 'ave to go to school?" Kankuro asked Mitsuki.

"Well..." Mitsuki started. "You can go to school when Gaara is ready to enter school. Is that alright?"

Kankuro seemed to accept that and nodded. Temari stayed silent in response and held Gaara's hand. Gaara was holding the bear in his other hand and was trying not to jump in happiness. He finally gets a real family, sure he won't see Yashamaru for three months but when he is coming there with him!

 _'I wonder what Lady Mitsuki's home is like. I bet it's really big since she has two other kids...'_ Gaara thought happily. _'I hope she makes good food like Yashamaru! She is very nice!'_

"Gaara...?" The red head looked up at his sister. "Do you think that Lady Mitsuki will be nice to us...?"

"She seems nice." Gaara said and smiled. "Is she like mom?"

"She... She's nice like mom." That was all Temari said and he dropped the subject.

...

"Lady Mitsuki," Temari asked while her and her siblings were riding on a cart they had borrowed from Suna. It was an old cart that was on the edge of being turned to dust. "What is Konoha like?"

"Well... It's like Suna but with a lot less sand and more grass. It snows sometimes. You would like it, but when we get there stay close to me or Kakashi when you are there."

"You mean the white stuff in the stories Yashamaru tells me...?" Gaara asked while sitting on the edge of the cart that was closet to Mitsuki.

"Yeah. It's cold and it's fun to play in it."

"I heard that Konoha has a huge mountain with the faces of their previous Kage's!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"That is true," Guy said from behind the cart. "We also have the most youthful ninja academy in Fire Country!"

The three children just stared at him like he had three heads and then ignored him. That made Guy depressed and Kakashi just patted his friend/rival on the back in sympathy.

"So what are your sons like?" Temari asked. Mitsuki pointed towards Kakashi and told them that he was one of her children. "But he is very old!"

"I adopted him when I was young. I thought he was sweet back then now he's an angsty teenager." Kakashi cried out in response and also became depressed. Mitsuki just rolled her eyes and sighed. "My other son Naruto is about Gaara's age. I told you guys about him."

"Oh yeah!"

"Do you think that he will be my friend...?" Gaara asked hesitantly. Mitsuki nodded and gave him a small smile at the child.

"I think that he would be happy to be your friend. He would most likely let you meet his friends."

"How many does he have?" Gaara asked excitedly.

"He has about four. Five if you include the older boy." Mitsuki explained. The youngest child just smiled and hugged his bear closer to his chest in response. Gaara was super excited because he finally gets some friends! Maybe Maybe he can play with toys and he can have sleepovers like the other kids in Suna!

 _'Wait...'_ Gaara thought sadly. _'I can't sleep at night because of Shukaku.'_

Mitsuki looked over at Gaara and noticed that his happy demeanor changed to sadness. She wanted to ask him what was wrong but thought it would be better for him to come to her. She could obviously tell that all of those children were ignored by their father and barely knew of a mother's love since she died due to their father's careless actions. She gripped her hands into fists and gritted her teeth.

* * *

"Do you see mama yet Kiba?" Naruto asked for the tenth time that morning. He and Kiba's family waited at the gates in order to greet his mom in excitement. He made her and Kakashi a picture of their family. It was poorly drawn, but what do you expect from a young child?

"She should be on her way Naruto," Tsume explained. "I know you want to see them but you have to calm do-"

"I see her! Mama!" With that Naruto ran past the gates and towards Mitsuki. He was faster than the guards standing at the gate as well as Tsume. He ran all the way towards Mitsuki and jumped into his mother's arms.

"Naruto!" The blond just smiled and snuggled into his mouths midsection.

"I missed you mama! I drew you a picture! What are my surprises? Is big brother here?"

"Sweetie," Mitsuki giggled and patted his head. "Your surprises are the three children in the cart. I hope you don't mind having some kids living with us."

Naruto looked behind his mother and saw the three children in the cart. "Y-you aren't trying to re-replace me...?"

"Of course not!" Mitsuki exclaimed and stroked Naruto's soft hair. "They just needed help like you did and I hope that you could learn to care for them."

"So they are like big brother Kakashi...?" Mitsuki nodded and Naruto stayed quiet before happily nodding. "I get more siblings! Can I meet them...?"

"Can we get inside the village first?" Mitsuki laughed when Naruto blushed in response. She picked Naruto up and carried him into the village. She had already wrote to Lord Third about the situation and has all the papers she needed for them to become Konoha citizens and be adopted by her.

"I see you have been busy," Tsume commented when she saw the three other children, who were close to each other in order to feel comfortable in their new environment.

"I'll explain later but first I want the three to settle down at my house. I can buy lunch later due to me needing to buy them furniture. Deal?" The head of the Inuzuka just nodded in response.

"I'll meet you at your house."

...

"Okay so this will be Temari's room. The one next to it will be Kankuro's, and the one on the other side of mine will be Gaara's. Also on the other side of my room is Naruto's room and across from Kakashi's. The rooms are empty right now except for the things you brought with you. We will be going out in order to get you some furniture then we will be going out for lunch. Okay?"

The three new children nodded and the two oldest went to explore their room while Gaara asked Mitsuki to come with him to his room because he wanted to tell her something.

"What is it sweetie," she asked hesitantly.

"I can't sleep at night."

"Do you have nightmares?" Gaara shook his head and explained to her that his tailed beast doesn't allow him to sleep because when he does sleep then Shukaku will be released. Her heart broke more for this child and told him that she can stay up with him as long as they stay in her room. She knew that Naruto would want to sleep in her room due to her being gone.

"I... I don't want to be a... a bother to you Lady Mitsuki."

"Call me Mi-Mi. Everyone does," she said as she stroked his hair. "And you won't bother me. I promise. Do you know why he does that?"

"According to Uncle Yashamaru," Gaara said as they left his bedroom and went downstairs. "He didn't start appearing until two years ago. When I was a baby Shukaku would be fine..."

Mitsuki nodded as she made sure that everyone was ready for them to leave. _'Maybe Shukaku only comes put when Gaara feels threatened...? I would have to test that theory... But how...? Can Gaara get him under control once he wakes up...? I'll have to talk to Hiruzen-sensai about that.'_

"So where will be going Lady Mitsuki?" Temari asked as they left the house.

"You can call me Mi-Mi, everyone does." The older women replied automatically. "We are going to the furniture store near the grocery store. Then afterwards, if it's not lunch time yet, we will be getting you guys some clothes since it's almost winter time."

"But we have clothes!" Kankuro said as they passed some sweet vendors.

"You clothes aren't fit for winter. You needed some thicker clothes sweetie." Mitsuki said as they finally entered the furniture store.

"Oi! Lady Mitsuki!" The shop manager called from section with beds. "Whatcha doin' here my friend!"

"I acquired three new kids and need furniture." Mitsuki walked over to her with all of her little ducklings following her. She then looks at the three children, with Gaara holding her hand and Naruto the other, and motioned for them to pick out a bed. "You guys can pick out any bed you'd like and once you pick them we will be picking out dressers and desks. Alright?"

"Yes Mi-Mi!" The two oldest Suna kids said and both started looking at the beds while Gaara started looking around with Naruto holding his hand.

"What about this Gaara?" Naruto asked as pointing to one with a red sled bed frame. "Get on it and see how bouncy it is."

"No Gaara," Mitsuki sighed from behind them. "Naruto don't tell him that."

"But how do we know if it's the best bed if he cant jump on it."

"Beds are for sleeping, not jumping." Naruto pouted at her while Gaara laughed from behind him.

"It's...It's okay Naruto," Gaara laughed. "I like that one."

He was pointing to the bed with the black bed frame that had a drawer on the side of it. Mitsuki nodded in response and asked the store manager to send that to her house. The manager nodded and called her workers to get the set in the back of the store.

"Mi-Mi!" Mitsuki turned her head to see Temari pointing to the purple bed with a light purple canopy over top of it. "I want that one please!"

"Mi-Mi!" Kankuro yelled from behind her. "I want that one!"

He was pointing to the bunk bed with a desk underneath it. Mitsuki nodded to both of the children and told the manager that she wanted both of the bed frames. She started walking towards the dressers and desks when she felt a small hand pull on her yukata. She turned around and saw Gaara looking at the floor. "Yes, sweetie?"

"A-are you sure that this isn't...isn't too much...?" Temari and Kankuro froze and looked at the women. Mitsuki smiled and shook her head. She explained to the three children that she has quiet a bit of money and that she doesn't mind spending it on those she takes care of. Kakashi nodded from behind her and that seemed to satisfy they three children.

* * *

"Okay," Mitsuki said as they left the store. "The furniture should arrive by the time we get home, so we can get clothes after some lunch. What would you guys like?"

"Ramen!"

"Dango!"

"Sashimi!"

"Yakitori please."

"We can't have Dango for lunch, but I can buy it later for a snack. I'll make Sashimi for dinner tonight and we will have ramen tomorrow. So we will be having Yakitori for lunch." The four children nodded while Kakashi just shrugged in indifference. He just wanted his three new siblings to be comfortable. He knew that Naruto had taken a liking to Gaara right away and the red head was unused to so much attention from anyone.

"Mi-Mi!" Temari called from next to Kakashi. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes," Mitsuki replied. "I have ten elder brothers."

"Ten?!" Temari cried. "I can barely handle Kankuro and Gaara!"

"And now we have Kakashi and Naruto!" Kankuro replied. "How can you handle ten?!"

"I don't. I ju-"

"It's been a while, Lady Mitsuki." Her head snapped up and saw Danzo and his guards standing in front of her. They were looking at her three new kids and she could see an evil glint in his eyes.

"Move Danzo," she hissed and pushed her children behind her. "Hiruzen-sensai knows that I adopted three children in Suna."

"Trying to replace Naruto already huh?" He smiled and looked at the shaking blond. "Not that I would blame you. He always pushes away-"

"You will hold your tongue." People around them jumped in surprise at the pure venom in the princess' mouth. "You will not tell my children that I don;t care for them because I care for them more than my own life. Leave Danzo before I make your life hell."

"Is that a threat?" Danzo narrowed his eyes at her.

"It's a promise." With that, Mitsuki ushered her children along and went inside the Yakitori place. She requested a private booth for eight and sat them down when they got to their table.

"Is he the reason you don't want us wondering by ourselves?" Temari asked. Mitsuki nodded and handed the four kids the kids menu.

"That man is a bad man and I if talks to you then run. Find me or Kakashi." All four children nodded in response as they waited for Tsume and Kiba to appear for lunch. Which wasn't long.

"Hey Lady Mi-Mi!" Tsume cried out loudly and plopped herself down next to Mitsuki. The princess just rolled her eyes and introduced her longtime friend to Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. "So these are the brats that you adopted? They seem polite!"

"Why are your eyes weird?" Kiba asked when he looked over at Gaara. "Why are you guys so pale considering you live in the desert? Why-"

"Oi! Brat," Tsume smacked her child on top of the head. "Stop puttin' them of the spot like that!"

Kiba just nodded and started asking the three new kids if they want to play Mega Robot Shinobi with him and Naruto later. "Yeah, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Choji are going to be there!"

"You like Mega Robot Shinobi too?!" Kankuro asked as Gaara smiled at him. Temari just rolled her eyes and mumbled about how boys are so annoying. Both of the Sand boys looked at Mitsuki and gave her puppy dog eyes. "Please Mi-Mi! Can we go?"

"Well," Mitsuki hesitated. "As long as I can accompany you and make sure you guys are safe I don't see why not."

All four of the young boys cheered in response, Naruto, Kiba, and Kankuro were louder than Gaara, and thanked Mitsuki. Mitsuki asked Tsume where this playdate will be happening and the head of the Inuzuka clan said that it'll happening at the park.

"Oh! Did you hear? Hiashi's wife just gave birth to a baby girl!"

"Really? That's good for them."

And with that, the rest of lunch continued with the adult's gossiping and the four young children getting to know each other.

* * *

 **Mitsuki's Family Names:**

 **Reo - Father**

 **Aia- Mother**

 **Asahi - 1st oldest (Dragon)**

 **Eiji - 2nd oldest (Tiger)**

 **Ikki - 3rd oldest (Horse)**

 **Kenzou - 4th oldest (Rat)**

 **Kiyoshi - 5th oldest (Goat)**

 **Kobe - 6th oldest (Monkey)**

 **Taichi - 7th oldest (Pig)**

 **Yoshio - 8th oldest (Dog)**

 **Hirohito - 9th oldest (Rooster)**

 **Hanzo - 10th oldest (Ox)**

 **Mitsuki - Youngest (Rabbit/Bunny)**

 **/**

 **I have a discord! Please join! Just PM me or ask me in the comments to put it there.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay guys," Mitsuki said as they walked towards the park. "Behave and be polite."

All three of her young boys nodded and ran over to play with the other Konoha boys. Naruto was excite to introduce his new brothers to his friends, because Naruto was protective of Gaara since he was just like him when his mama first took him in. Sure, he was scared of meeting new people due to being abused by many people but he felt a need to protect Gaara even if he was scared himself. He was a good big brother just like Kakashi was.

"So they are you new brothers?" Shikamaru asked, lazily. Naruto nodded vigorously.

"This is Gaara and Kankuro," Naruto said and then pointed towards Temari, who was next to Mitsuki. "And that's my sister Temari!"

"Those are weird names," Choji said as he ate his chips.

"That's because they are from Suna!" Naruto exclaimed proudly. "So that means we have to teach them the Will of Fire!"

"W-will of fire...?" Gaara asked from behind Kankuro. "What is that?"

"Yeah!" Kankuro agreed. "What is that?"

"The Will of Fire is... The Will of Fire is... what is it again?" Naruto turned and asked his friends. The three children fell to the ground in shock before getting back up again.

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru sighed before explaining. "The Will of Fire is that everyone in the village is a family."

"Really? So like what Mi-Mi did!" Kankuro exclaimed. "She took us in even though we aren't related like me, Gaara, and Temari are!"

The four Konoha natives nodded in unison.

"Yep! Wanna play Mega Robot Shinobi?!" Sasuke said and pulled out his action figures from his bag. All of the boys nodded and yelled in happiness before they started running around like the animals they are.

...

"Boys are soooo stupid!" Temari complained as she laid her head on Mitsuki's lap. "Why must they be so loud and... and...loud?!"

Mitsuki laughed and stroked the blonds hair. She told Temari that she could go and play with the group of girls over by the swings, but Temari complained even more. Saying that those girls were too busy watching the boys be loud and not actually playing with each other. Especially the blond girl and the pink haired girl, while the purple haired girl just hid behind a tree and watched.

"What about her?" Temari looked up and saw a girl with two buns on the side of her head and was wearing a red, long-sleeves cheongsam. The young girl was practicing a form of taijutsu by herself. That seemed to interest Temari because the girl made her way over to the girl. "Hi! I'm Temari!"

"I'm Tenten!"

"What are you going...?" Temari asked. Tenten smiled and explained that she was practicing taijutsu for her class. That she wanted to get ahead of the class and be stronger than Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee in terms of taijutsu.

"Sure, I'm better at throwing weapons and using them but I want to beat them because boys are so annoying and loud!"

"I know right?!" Temari exclaimed. "Do you want any help? I know some taijutsu!"

"Are you in school yet?"

"No," the blond drawled out. "But I was taught privately so I can help you get better! We will show these boys that girls are so much better!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Alright," Mitsuki sighed in relief when they got back home. It was already dark out and everyone was starting to go home. "Since we just got home and we haven't set up the beds yet, we can get the blankets from the supply closet and camp in the living room."

"With snacks and movies?" Naruto asked excitedly. Mitsuki smiled and nodded while the rest of the kids cheered.

"You guys get set up and I'll start cooking dinner." With that, Mitsuki watched as the kids scrambled around and got things for 'camping' in the living room. Kakashi just stood at the doorway between the living room and the kitchen as he watched the children so that they wouldn't ruin her house (again). He learned his lesson from last time.

"Hey mom," Kakashi asked after a moment or two. Mitsuki hummed in acknowledgement and motioned for Kakashi to continue. "Do you think that there will be a witch hunt once the people find out that Gaara is...?"

"As long as I'm alive then they will learn their place," Mitsuki replied as she continued making dinner. "Also, remind me that I need to go and see Hiruzen-sensei after breakfast tomorrow. I need to drop off the paperwork for them."

Kakashi nodded and continued watching the children get ready. He had to yell at them not to jump on the furniture or they won't get to camp. That quickly got them to stop and start to moan that they were bored. "Watch TV."

"I don't know how to turn it on!" Naruto explained as the other three nodded in agreement. Kakashi just shook his head and turned on the TV while explaining as well. He also told them not to spend all of their time watching TV or Mitsuki will ground them, which just caused said women to laugh from the kitchen. Kakashi rolled his eyes at his mother's laughter and watched TV with his siblings.

It took about an hour before dinner was finally finished and when Mitsuki called all of her little ducklings to the table it was a stampede. Four out of the five of her kids ran to the table and quickly found a spot while Kakashi sat down after walking towards the table.

"Thank you for the food!" They all said and dug into the sashimi that was made.

...

"Okay," Mitsuki said as she washed the dishes. "I need some help before we can camp out. Who wants to help?"

"I do!" All of the young ones shouted and crowded Mitsuki.

"I should help her because I am the only girl!" Temari yelled.

"I should help because she thinks my use of puppets is cool!" Kankuro retorted.

"I should help because I am her little fox!" Naruto responded.

"I w-wanna help...!" Gaara whispered but was ignored by the other children.

"Kids, I have things all of you can do." She looked at Kakashi when she said that. "ALL of you."

Kakashi frowned but got up and helped once his mom started assigning roles to help clean up. Temari was to help dry the dishes, Naruto was to clean the table, Kankuro was to sweep the floor, Gaara was to put the leftovers away, and Kakashi was to put the dishes away once Temari was done drying the dishes. The whole process was shorter then he thought it would have been. That;s how he found himself sitting on the floor while Termari braids Mitsuki's hair on the couch, and the three boys lay on the floor as the movie starts up.

The movie was a bright children's movie that had many musical numbers, which the kids seemed to enjoy, and it was called _The Princess and the Shinobi._ He looked over at his mother and saw that she was tense while watching it because the movie was based off of her and Urushihara's love story. Except that these characters live happily ever after and not be separated by death.

By the time the movie ended, three children were asleep while Gaara was still awake. Kakashi looked at his mother and raised an eyebrow but she just shook her head.

"Hey Gaara," Mitsuki said. "Can I ask you a question...?"

"Yes Mi-Mi."

"If it's okay with you... I want to try something tomorrow night."

"What is it...?"

"I think the reason that Shukaku won't let you sleep is because you never felt safe where you used to live, so would you like the try and fall asleep?" Gaara quickly shook his head.

"W-what if I loose control...?"

"Then we will have someone wake you up." Gaara hesitated before burying his face into Mitsuki's stomach.

"I don't wanna hurt you Mi-Mi," he whispered. Mitsuki frowned and stroked his hair in order to sooth the young boy.

"You won't."

Gaara stayed like that and once he calmed down he nodded. He told Mitsuki that he wouldn't mind trying now and that he is sorry if he hurts anyone in his sleep. Kakashi looked on and decided that he was to stay awake with his mom while the young insomniac decided to risk it and fall asleep. It took on thirty minutes for Gaara to fall asleep and they breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing was happening yet, but they still had to be on guard.

"I'm sorry that I just threw this onto you." Kakashi shook his head and moved over so that he could put his head on his mother's shoulders.

"You care about everyone. I don't mind." Mitsuki smiled and kissed Kakashi on the forehead.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Nothing. I am priceless."

"Shut up you little shit."

...

When Gaara opened his eyes he noticed that everything was fine in the morning. Nothing out of place. Nothing amiss. Normally, that shouldn't be the cause of concern to someone but when said someone destroys things when he sleeps then it is. He bolted up in a panic and looked around at his surroundings. Temari, Kankuro, and Naruto were all fast asleep and it was day time. The only thing that was weird was that Kakashi and his adoptive mom weren't there.

Gaara stood up quickly and ran towards the front door but before he was able to get to open the door, a voice called out. He turned around and saw Kakashi sitting at the table and eating breakfast. The young demon holder breathed a sigh of relief and climbed up into the chairs.

"Where's Mi-Mi?" Gaara asked as Kakashi made the young kid some breakfast.

"She had to run an erran-"

"What?! Why?!" Gaara yelled. "Why did she leave?!"

"She need-"

"I want Mi-Mi!" Gaara cried as tears started to stream down his face. "I. Want. Mi-Mi!"

It seems that the three other children woke up due to Gaara's tantrum. They were wondering what happened, but once they heard that Mitsuki had left and they didn't know where they also started having a tantrum. That means that Kakashi, who was seventeen, was dealing with four screaming kids wanting to know where their adoptive mother is. This made him want to cry but he was a member of the ANBU and had to keep calm.

Kakashi quickly summon Pakkun and sent him to go and get Mitsuki. The pug noticed the four crying children and quickly went to get his master's mother. He ran down the streets by following her sent towards the Hokage's office. He was able to make it all the way to the Third Hokage's office and burst through the doors. Both Mitsuki and the Third Hokage quickly turned towards the pug and asked what was wrong.

"All of your small pups are crying because you aren't there."

"Oh dead," Mitsuki said and quickly apologized to the Third Hokage. "I thought that I had more time before they woke up. I'll speak to you later Hiruzen-sensei."

The old man nodded and Mitsuki and Pakkun quickly returned to her house. They were greeted with four of her children on the floor sobbing while Kakashi just tried to calm them down. Mitsuki sighed and told Pakkun to go to Kakashi.

"Sweeties," Mitsuki called and all their heads snapped towards her. All four of the children ran towards the princess and buried their faces into her yukata. Gaara and Naruto were sobbing, Kankuro was hiccuping, while Temari tried to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry I left without telling you guys. I had to drop something off at the Hokage's office and I thought you guys would still be asleep."

She looked over to Kakashi and apologized profusely because she left him in that situation. Kakashi told her that it was okay and that she had no idea that they would all react like that. She nodded and continued calming down her young children. How much trauma did all of them go through if this is their reaction to her leaving, and will they be okay when they go to school? Oh goodness.

* * *

 **Mitsuki's Family Names:**

 **Reo - Father**

 **Aia- Mother**

 **Asahi - 1st oldest (Dragon)**

 **Eiji - 2nd oldest (Tiger)**

 **Ikki - 3rd oldest (Horse)**

 **Kenzou - 4th oldest (Rat)**

 **Kiyoshi - 5th oldest (Goat)**

 **Kobe - 6th oldest (Monkey)**

 **Taichi - 7th oldest (Pig)**

 **Yoshio - 8th oldest (Dog)**

 **Hirohito - 9th oldest (Rooster)**

 **Hanzo - 10th oldest (Ox)**

 **Mitsuki - Youngest (Rabbit/Bunny)**

 **/**

 **I have a discord! Please join! It's located in my profile!**


	13. Chapter 13

Mitsuki was sitting on the couch as she knitted a sweater for her kids. It was almost time for the Rinne Festival and she was finishing making the homemade sweaters. She did get them store bought things but gifts that come from the heart is important too. She is pretty sure this is the first real Rinne Festival that the young ones have had and she is going to make it the best.

Especially since she found out the reason why Rasa gave her Gaara was hoping that he would destroy Konoha and release the Nine-Tails. That was a fun conversation to have with the Third Hokage. Telling him that Rasa was willing to sacrifice his children in order to destroy Konoha and that Suna was trying to overthrow the village. Unfortunately, the council of old bastards decided that her crazy 'theory' wasn't good enough to break the treaty. Stupid assholes. It wasn't a theory because Yashamaru told her in passing.

Kakashi had somehow managed to handle the children when she is gone, but she was able to convince both her father and Hiruzen-sensei that since she has four young children under the age of ten she couldn't travel too far. As a result, she only does paperwork jobs for the Hokage as well as spend her time training her young children.

She was able to help Gaara be able to control Shukaku somewhat, but she can only do so much with that. Temari and Kankuro don't need a huge amount of her help since they have already started their ninjutsu training and knew what to do, while Naruto on the other hand was a bit difficult. He had very poor chakra control and she could tell that it had to go with the demon inside him.

"Maybe I need to contact Jiraiya and ask him for help," Mitsuki asked Tsume when they went for coffee one day.

"He is one of the greatest shinobi from our village. I'd say go for it."

"Alright." A beat. "What's the situation with your ex-husband? Is he coming over for the Rinne Festival?" Tsume groaned at the mention of her ex-husband.

"He isn't coming back. He said that he didn't even want to deal with, and I quote 'those annoying brats of yours'."

"I could always send Kakashi after him." Tsume just laughed and told her friend that it doesn't matter. That it was his loss and that she will enjoy her life with her two babies.

"How are the three Suna kids holdin' up?"

"Gaara seemes to enjoy falling asleep everywhere and I find that adorable. but it can be a hassle. Kankuro is practicing his puppet jutsu on Naruto and Gaara's stuffed animals. Temari is getting used to her giant fan that they had received from Suna with some instructions by Wind Users. Naruto and Gaara are becoming closer due to feeling very similar about their...situations."

"How'd Naruto feel about his situation?"

"He was upset at first...but I explained to him the same why I explained to the other three."

"I hope that no one tries anything when they find out about Gaara." Mitsuki pursed her lips and nodded in response. So far, none of the citizens of Konoha have found out about Gaara being like Naruto, but Danzo will try to reveal it. She spoke to Lord Third about it and he reassured her that he will ahndle it if Danzo ever tried such a thing.

"I asked my father to keep an eye out on Danzo," Tsume nodded in understanding and continued talking about how their lives are going.

* * *

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Gaara asked Naruto and Sasuke as they went over the plan. "Won't MiMi be mad?"

"Not if she doesn't find out!" Naruto exclaimed and continued going over the plan. They were planning to put hair dye in Temari's shampoo bottle and laugh when her hair turns green after washing it.

"Are you sure this is Temari's shampoo bottle?" Sasuke asked his friends. Naruto shrugged and said that it was the only female shampoo in the kids bathroom and Mitsuki has her own bathroom.

"That makes sense," Gaara whispered.

"Alright, so Gaara. You are on lookout while Sasuke and I mix the hair dye into shampoo bottle." The two other kids nodded and went to carry out their plan.

...

"You two are so grounded!" Mitsuki hissed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Her shower had broken in her bathroom so she had to use her children's bathroom and guess what greeted her when she got out of the shower? Her hair was green. Her beautiful, black hair was green! She knew who did it when Naruto and Gaara gave her a guilty look.

"Sorry Mama..."

"Sorry Mi-Mi..."

"What were you two thinking?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto looked down and explained that the prank was meant for Temari, and that Sasuke was also in on it. "Then I'll be talking to Sasuke's parents and just because it was meant for someone else doesn't make it right."

Both of the children looked down in shame and she just sighed in response. She told them that they will be doing extra chores and that if they did it again then they will get things taken away from them. Both of the children nodded in understanding and went to their room.

Mitsuki sighed and flopped onto her couch as Kakashi walked in and sat on the chair next to the couch. He saw his mother laying on the couch while exasperated. He raised an eyebrow and asked her what was wrong.

"I have five kids." That was all Mitsuki said before telling Kakashi to watch them so she could take a nap. "I am getting so old..."

"You're not even thirty, mama." Mitsuki just groaned in response.

"My birthday is in four months. I'm going to be thirty!"

"Yeah, you're old." Mitsuki just grabbed a pillow in response and threw it at her son. Kakashi dodged it and draped a blanket over his mother. "Go to sleep mom."

* * *

"It's almost time," Danzo said as he looked out a window. "I made sure that your younger brother will be in school by the time the plan will be carried out. Understood?"

Itachi looked down at the ground from his kneeling position and nodded in response. He wished that he didn't have to carry out this plan at all, but his clan wouldn't see reason. At least he can protect his brother and that he will go and live with Lady Mitsuki.

 _'Lady Mitsuki,'_ Itachi though sadly. ' _'I wished I could tell you the true, but Danzo threatened to take my brother and kill him. Even if he was bluffing, I can' risk the safely of my brother. I'm sorry...'_

"Are you listening boy?" Itachi nodded and stood up.

"I must leave now or my father will be suspicious." Danzo just nodded and let the Uchiha Clan heir return to his family, no matter how long that accursed clan will live for. He will be scene as a hero to Konoha for stopping the Uchiha uprising and will surely he appointed as the fifth hokage!

When that day comes he will make that infuriating women his bride by proving himself to the daimyo, and by marrying that women he will be on track to ruling fire country.

* * *

Gaara whimpered as his mind sent him horrific images of his new family and Yashamaru dying a horrible death. He had lost control of Shikaku and killed them all, and the worst part? His deceased mother told him that he was a burden and a curse upon this world. That he will end up killing his Mi-Mi because he is a monster. That monster's don't feel love and that no one can truely love a monster.

He quickly got up and walked hesitantly towards his adoptive mom's room. He raised his hand to knock but stopped shortly before his knuckles hit the door. What if Mi-Mi disliked being woken up this late? What if she was mad at him for waking her up? What if-

"Young Gaara?" The red head turned towards the sound of the voice and saw a snow white bunny staring at him. Surely...? "What are you doing up?"

The bunny was talking to him. The bunny was talking.

"Oh! Forgive my rudeness! I am Snowflake, daughter of Snowball. I am tasked by Lady Mitsuki to keep an eye on her children while they slept and wake her up whenever they have a problem. I must ask again, what are you doing up?"

"I... had a nightmare..."

"Well that classifys as a problem. I'll go wake her up. If you could..." Snowflake hid her face underneath her paws. "May you open the door for me?"

Gaara nodded and turned the handle to Mitsuki's room and watched in the doorway as the bunny hopped over to the princess' bed. He watched as her eyes opened and became clearer as she talked to the bunny.

"Gaara," Mitsuki said quietly, as to not wake up the others. "Come here."

Gaara walked hesitantly towards her and stood at the side of her bed. She just giggled and told him to climb in. When he did she asked him if he would talk to her about the nightmare. "I...don't wanna."

"That's fine," she whispered and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Just get some sleep. I love you kid."

Gaara stayed silent and looked up at her after a few minutes. The women who he'd come to care for said that she loved him. Him, who'd many had called a monster. He smiled and rubbed his forehead in embarrassment before burying himself into her side. He whispered something before he fell into a deep sleep, feeling safe in her arms.

"I love you too...mama."

Mitsuki stayed silent and stared at the sleeping kid in her arms. He...He called her mama. Just like Naruto. Just like Kakashi. She should be more happy then she is. Sure, she is happy that he sees her as his mom, but she never meant to replace his mother. How would Temari and Kankuro react? They knew their mother, even if it was only for a few years. Do they think of her as a mother too? Or just someone that actually cares for them?

 _'Argh, why must everything with me be so confusing?'_ Mitsuki thought as she restrained herself from moving. _'I don't want to ruin the relationship I have formed with them and if those two don't like Gaara calling me mama? Then what? Will they push me away? I...I need them as much as they need me, and that thought scares the ever lasting shit out of me. They all what to be shinobi and I want them to follow their dreams, but I have a track record of the shinobi life-style taking away those who I love...'_

She looked up at her doorway and blinked away tears as they formed in her eyes. _'No...Even if it kills me I will find a way to keep my kits safe. If I have to summon every single rabbit summon I have then so be it. If I have to...no. Summoning Avalanche's children to protect mine is wrong. I will find a way though. My babies...My kits...'_

A single tear drop ran down her face as Mitsuki fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

 **Mitsuki's Family Names:**

 **Reo - Father**

 **Aia- Mother**

 **Asahi - 1st oldest (Dragon)**

 **Eiji - 2nd oldest (Tiger)**

 **Ikki - 3rd oldest (Horse)**

 **Kenzou - 4th oldest (Rat)**

 **Kiyoshi - 5th oldest (Goat)**

 **Kobe - 6th oldest (Monkey)**

 **Taichi - 7th oldest (Pig)**

 **Yoshio - 8th oldest (Dog)**

 **Hirohito - 9th oldest (Rooster)**

 **Hanzo - 10th oldest (Ox)**

 **Mitsuki - Youngest (Rabbit/Bunny)**

 **/**

 **I have a discord! Please join! It's located in my profile!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Wake up mama! Oh, hey Gaara! Wake up mama! It's time for the Rinne Festival!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran into Mitsuki's room. He was excited since it was his first real Rinne Festival and he gets to spend it with his family! Auntie Tsume had helped him and his siblings make gifts for each other and his mama while his mama was out doing 'grown up' things.

"Give me a few more minutes," yawned Mitsuki as she buried herself underneath her covers. Naruto just frowned in response and decided that he wanted to climb into his mama's bed, so he did. He crawled underneath her covers and laid down next to Gaara, who was still asleep. He smiled at the peaceful setting of the house and he fell asleep in his mother's bed.

...

"MiMi?" Temari yawned as she and Kankuro walked into Mitsuki's room. Temari's eyebrow rose when she saw Gaara and Naruto sleeping in Mitsuki's bed as she slept on. She looked over at Kankuro and he looked at the bed with longing, like he wants to crawl into the bed. She just sighs and walks over to the princess' bed and whispered over to Kankuro to join her in the women's bed.

He smiled happily and settled at the end of Gaara's feet, while Temari settled next to Naruto. They both smiled at the calmness and fell asleep.

...

Mitsuki stared at the four little bodies that were laying in her bed asleep and the one big one that was laying on the floor next to her bed. She was pretty sure there were only two small bodies in her bed when she fell asleep the second time but it seems all five of her children are here, and that was a slight problem because she had two of her small children wrap themselves around her. As a result, she can't get up unless she wakes up everyone.

 _'Welp, this is a predicament,'_ thought Mitsuki. _'I could always wake them up and tell them to get up, but they are all adorable when they sleep. They are as cute as baby rabbits when they scrunch their noses._

Mitsuki smiled before deciding that she should make them some breakfast before they go and send respect to their loved ones. Naruto and Kakashi's loved ones are at the Konoha Cemetery while the Suna children will have to send their respect at their house. It would be easier to do Gaara's, Kankuro's, and Temari's first then Naruto and Kakashi.

"Wake up my little bunnies. I need to make you some breakfast."

All five groaned in response and ignored the princess. That was not going to work with her and she said it again, but much firmer. They did get up, but all got back into their spots once Mitsuki was out of the bed. Said women decided that she would let them sleep for a little bit longer while she made them some breakfast.

Now this situation was something Mitsuki had never thought that this would happen to her. She loved her brothers and parents, but their family gatherings never had the love and affection that her children give out. Mitsuki always wanted children, but after the death of her husband the very thought of having more children besides Kakashi was something she never thought would happen. Now she has gained four more children in less then a year.

"Morning mom," Kakashi yawned and followed her into the kitchen. "You need me to help you with anything?"

"Can you get me some rice and eggs out?"

Kakashi nodded and took the ingredients out of the fridge as his thoughts started to wonder. Last time they were celebrating the Rinne Festival was five years ago and that was...a hard time for both of them. When they went out everyone started yelling at his mom because they thought she was crazy.

If only Lord Third had believe his mom when she told him what happened to Urushihara, but when Lord Third lost his eldest son he wouldn't believe anything when it comes to those who he deemed as his sons. Lord Third refused to believe Mitsuki until he caught Orochimaru redhanded.

He would have left Konoha with his mother all those years ago, but she said that she didn't want him to give up his dream of being a ninja. Although she did say that if he ever needed her the she would be a letter away, but it seemed that Danzo decided to filter the letters asking her to return so Kakashi thought that she had abandoned him.

"Kakashi?" Mitsuki called. "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

"What is it mom?"

"I..." Mitsuki sighed as she turned around to look at him. "Do you think that you could ever forgive me for leaving you all those years ago?"

Kakashi froze and stared back at his mom in shock. "For what?"

"For me focusing more on my grief then taking care of you."

"You just lost your husband! I needed to-"

"Kakashi. Stop. When I adopted you all those years ago I made a commitment to take care of you and I didn't. Also... I can also tell that you are jealous of the others."

"I am not!" Kakashi yelled but his mom gave him a look.

"I see that you think that I am replacing you with the other four, but I'm not. You will always be my first baby and I would never replace you. Please forgive me for making you thinking that." Kakashi gasped as tears fell from his eyes. Mitsuki's heart broke and hugged her sobbing son.

They stood there for a few minutes until Kakashi calmed down and Mitsuki kissed his forehead. "Don't ever doubt my love for you."

Kakashi nodded in understanding as he wiped the tears from his face. He smiled at his mom and she smiled back. "Now come on. Let's finish breakfast now."

Kakashi nodded and helped his mom make brekafast.

* * *

"Why are we going to the gravesite?" Kankuro asked as they walked.

"Well, originally the a Rinne Festival was for celebrating the ones we lost. We will be praying for Naruto and Kakashi's parents and then we will pray for your mother."

"Really?" Temari asked. "But doesn't Konoha hate Suna? Why would we be celebrating our mom?"

"Do you love your mom?"

"Yes!" Gaara smiled and squeezed Mitsuki's hand.

"Then we will be celebrating her. She's important to you."

Temari stared at Mitsuki before smiling. "Thank you, Mi-Mi."

"No need to thank me." Mitsuki smiled and the kneeled down in front of the graves of Minato and Kushina in order to pray for them. They stayed there for a few minutes with Kakashi and her telling stories of the two. How they met, how they fell in love, how they were excited for Naruto. They did the same thing for Kakashi's parents.

"But you said that big brother Kakashi is your son!" Naruto said as the other three nodded.

"He is. He is my son because my husband and I adopted him when his father died. He might now be related to me by blood, but that doesn't make him any less my child. Just like you guys."

They four younger children nodded in understanding and they enjoyed telling stories of their loved ones.

...

"Ready for something to eat before we open presents?" Mitsuki asked as they entered the house.

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran to the kitchen while he pulled Garra by the arm.

"Okay, what would you-" Mitsuki was cut off when a rock was thrown through her window and landed on the floor.

Mitsuki told Kakashi to hide the kids as shouts were coming from the outside. "You bitch! Get those monsters out of Konoha! Traitor! I'll kill you-"

The man was cut off when he was grabbed by Asuma Sarutobi. The younger brother of her husband and who was gone for a few years protecting her father. "Get out of here before I'll hide your body."

The man nodded in fear before he ran off towards the little hole he came out of. Asuma glared at the man before he turned towards the window that was broken. "Mind if i come in?"

Mitsuki nodded slowly before opening the door for her brother-in-law. Asuma thanked her and sighed at the broken glass on the ground. He told her that he'll help clean up the mess.

"You don't have to do that." Mitsuki said sadly and called Kakashi in order to tell him that everything is alright. The four young children came in running towards Mitsuki and hugged her legs while asking if she was okay.

"Since when did you have four little rabbits that are humans?" Asuma asked. Mistuki looked up from her small children and laughed softly.

"A lot has happened in the last few months. Never mind that, though. Let me clean up this glass and I'll start cooking some lunch unless you are going to see your father?"

Asuma shrugged his shoulders. "I'll probably see him later, but I wanna meet my little niece and nephews. Now Kakashi~ how is my wittle nephew?"

"I will kill you." Kakashi deadpanned at his 'uncle'.

"Respect your elders, young one!" Asuma laughed as Kakashi smacked him.

"Mom, can I kill him?"

"Yes." Mitsuki laughed as Kakashi chased Asuma around the house as she cleaned up the broken glass. "Remember little ones. Don't touch the glass."

They nodded as the watched as Kakashi chase Asuma around the house until they ran outside. They were probably chasing each other around the village, but when they came back they had Guy with them. She sighed and decided to make more lunch for the extra people.

"Anymore people that would like to show up-"

"Hi Auntie!" Sasuke yelled as he and his family walked through the house with presents. "We already opened our presents so we thought that we would give you guys yours!"

Kakashi, Asuma, and Guy laughed as Mitsuki smiled at the young Uchiha. "The others are in the living room. We haven't opened the presents yet because we are going to eat first. Be careful around that window by the way. We had...an incident earlier."

"Okay!" Sasuke exclaimed as Fugaku followed his youngest son.

"Are you alright?" Mikoto asked as she and Itachi sat down next to the three teenagers.

"Little shaken up but I'm okay. They never directly attacked where I live though."

"Do you need some extra protection? Doesn't Kakashi have a mission coming up?" Kakashi nodded at Itachi.

"I can stay with her until Kakashi comes back. If that's okay?" Asuma asked.

"Asuma," Mitsuki sighed. "Are you doing this to get out of seeing your father?"

Asuma grumbles in response and Mitsuki shook her head as she cooked. She told him that he can't ignore his father forever. "I can try."

"And I can tell you from experience that it'll only work for so long. At least go visit your family for the Rinne Festival. If you want to come back here you can sleep on the couch." Mitsuki looked at him as she sat plates on the table and called the others for lunch.

"Fine," Asuma whined as he dug into his food while the others came to the table.

* * *

 **Mitsuki's Family Names:**

 **Reo - Father**

 **Aia- Mother**

 **Asahi - 1st oldest (Dragon)**

 **Eiji - 2nd oldest (Tiger)**

 **Ikki - 3rd oldest (Horse)**

 **Kenzou - 4th oldest (Rat)**

 **Kiyoshi - 5th oldest (Goat)**

 **Kobe - 6th oldest (Monkey)**

 **Taichi - 7th oldest (Pig)**

 **Yoshio - 8th oldest (Dog)**

 **Hirohito - 9th oldest (Rooster)**

 **Hanzo - 10th oldest (Ox)**

 **Mitsuki - Youngest (Rabbit/Bunny)**

 **/**

 **I have a discord! Please join! It's located in my profile!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Shit," Mitsuki cursed as she read the letter in her hands. Asuma looked at his sister-in-law as he sat at the kitchen table. The kids were playing in the living room as they watched the new episode of Mega Robot Shinobi.

"What's wrong?" Mitsuki sighed and told him.

"My brothers are coming to visit."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Asuma," Mitsuki gave him a look. "I have ten brothers and five children. I only have ONE guest room."

"Hey! Why didn't I get the guest room?" Asuma cried.

"I don't want my guest room to smell like smoke!" Asuma huffed and crossed his arms on his chest. He can quit anytime he wants to and he keeps telling her that. Why did his brother have to like such stubborn girls? Not that he didn't like Mitsuki! She can just be...a little difficult at times.

"Look." Mistuki sighed. "My brothers don't know that I have adopted three new children since I visited them last and they would want to stay at my house."

"You didn't tell them?" Asuma asked.

"My family wouldn't understand. My father was heavily against me marrying your brother AND adopting Kakashi." She lowers her voice to a whisper. "He didn't like that I adopted Naruto because if his situation, so learning that I adopted three kids from Suna?"

"I thought you didn't care about his opinion."

"i don't, but my father can override the adoption process and take my children from me. My father doesn't have a damn backbone when it comes to politics, but if I ruin his perfect mold of a perfect family then he gets a large stick stuck up his ass."

"That's horrible!"

"Well," Mitsuki chuckled as she set a cup of tea in front him and sat down at the table. "I've always been the black sheep of the family."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Asuma chuckled as she took a sip of his tea.

"You're not the black sheep," Mitsuki said.

"I left because my father and I had a disagreement. Urushihara and Hatanaka always listened to father and never questioned him. I gave my father a lot of grey hairs as a result."

"Sometimes you have to stand up from what you believed in. That's one of the things me and Urushuhara constantly disagreed on."

Asuma nodded solemnly before asking Mitsuki a question. "Do you think...Do you think that he would have been proud of him...?"

Mitsuki looked at him before smiling. "Asuma, Urushihara was always proud of you. Do you know how many times he has talked about how you learned a new jutsu, that you were so talented at ninjutsu, that your abilities for weapons? Urushihara has always been proud."

"Thanks," Asuma smiled and Mitsuki nodded.

* * *

"Why do we have to clean the house?" Naruto asked as he made his bed while Mitsuki watched from the doorway.

"My brothers are coming to visit?"

"Is grandpa and grandma coming?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"No sweetie. Grandpa and Grandma are very busy, but they send their love. Now finish up and the go pick up your toys downstairs. I'll be in Kankuro's room if you need me." Naruto nodded excitedly as Mitsuki made her way to Kankuro's room.

"Hey MiMi?" Kankuro asked as he set up his puppets so that they would look neat.

"Yes, my little kitten?" Kankuro blushed before finishing up his puppets.

"Do you think that Yashamaru can visit sometimes?" Kankuro started to stammer. "Not because I miss him or anything! But Gaara also misses him!"

"Well...I have something better then him just visiting."

"What is it?"

"Yashamaru is able to move to Konoha in two weeks." Mitsuki smiled as Kankuro jumped up and down in excitement. She chuckled softly as he ran to tell Temari and Gaara the good news.

Mitsuki shook her head as a result and walked out of Kankuro's room and down the stairs. She was checked up on Naruto before she made some Yakitori for dinner. A lot of Yakitori because her brothers will arrive tonight and will be hungry since they are all bottomless pits.

"Mom!" Naruto called from the living room. "I can see people coming towards the house!"

"Alright." She quickly summoned Snowball and asked her to make sure that the chicken doesn't burn as she went to greet those at the door.

"Bunny!" Hanzo cried with his arms opened as he enveloped his younger sister in his arms. "We missed you!"

"Ox," Ikki sighed. "Let her go so that she can invite us insi-"

"Mama!" Gaara came running down the stairs with his teddy bear by his side. "Is it true that-"

The young red-head froze when he saw the ten men at the door and then ran in front of Mitsuki in order to protect her. "Help! There are random men at the door!"

Kankuro and Temari ran downstairs with their weapons as they stood in front of her. "Get away from MiMi!"

"Guys!" Mistuki called out. "These are the brothers I told you about."

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked as he hugged her legs.

"Ye-"

"Uncles!" Naruto called from the living room and jumped into Hanzo's arms. Mitsuki sighed and told everyone that they should go into the living room as she prepares for dinner. Naruto nodded and grabbed Gaara's arm as he ran towards the living room. Kankuro and Temari were hesitant to go, but since Naruto trusted the men they decided to join them.

Mitsuki breathed a sigh of relief when her brothers just nodded along and followed the children into the living room. Yes, with four young children, her brother-in-law, and her ten brothers it is a little cramped.

She walked into her kitchen and asked Snowball if the chicken was burnt, but the rabbit shook her head and said that they were fine. ' _This is a hassle and I hope I can convince them not to tell father. When did my life become so chaotic?'_

Mitsuki leaned against the kitchen counter and started thinking of ways to convince her brothers how to keep hear other children a secret from their father. "Mitsuki?"

She looked up and saw Asahi looking at her with worry. She gave him a shaky smile in response. It did nothing to ease hus worries. "'Suki?"

"G-get...get the kids upstairs...please..." She hissed out as her chest started to constrict.

"Are you-"

"Just do it!" Mitsuki snapped and slid down to the floor as she heard Hanzo ushered the children upstairs. She gave a breathless laugh before tears started to roll down her face.

 _'Dammit. Stop being weak. How can you take care of them if you can't-'_

 _"_ **Good little girls should never show any emotion."** The stern voice of her father said to her. **"It's already bad enough that you can't fulfill your original purpose. Now you cry at every little thing."**

"I'm sorry papa," Mitsuki whispered as she felt someone grab her shoulder, trying to shake her. She quickly came to and saw the worried faces of all of her brothers. **  
**

"Bunny, are you alright?" Kiyoshi asked. The young women nodded but Kobe have her a look.

"You just had a panic attack. You are not alright."

"What's wrong?" Taichi asked. Mitsuki choked back a sob and covered her mouth with her hand.

"I...Please don't tell father about them...please. He'll take them from me..." Eiji took a sharp breath before nodding. He and rest of them promised their baby sister that they would not tell their father. They knew that Mitsuki had a rocky relationship with their father and they did nothing, but that can change now.

"Bunny..." Kenzou sighed and helped her up. "Let us finish up dinner. You just relax with your children."

"I can-"

"No." Mitsuki pouted before finally agreeing with her brothers. She called up to her children that they can come down now. Once they ran down the stairs they all crowded her and asked her if she was okay.

"Yes. I'm just very tired." _'Very, very tired._ '

 _"_ Can we watch Mega Robot Shinobi...?" Gaara asked as her and his siblings buried themselves into her side.

"Yeah." Mitsuki watched as Temari turned the TV on and just enjoyed the warmth snd comfort of her children.

 ** _*CRASH*_**

' _Dammit.'_

...

"Goodnight!" The children minus Gaara said as they ran upstairs in order to go to bed. Gaara normally has to fall asleep near Mitsuki because he feels safe near her.

"Goodnight sweeties." Gaara snuggled into Mitsuki's side in his pajamas with his bear by his side. Mitsuki stroked his red hair absent minded as she became entrapped in her thoughts. Her thoughts consisted of her family and her children. She knew that she couldn't keep them a secret for long before her father found out.

' _I am a grown women and I'm still terrified of my father. I wish you were here Urushihara. You would know what to do.'_

* * *

 _'I wonder what's she doing now?'_ The man thought as he threw a rock against his cell wall. ' _Did she get remarried? I hope not. I wonder if he is alright as well...'_

He took a pendent from behind his shirt and opened it, revealing to pictures of the two people he loved.

His wife and son.

Mitsuki and Kakashi.

* * *

 **Mitsuki's Family Names:**

 **Reo - Father**

 **Aia- Mother**

 **Asahi - 1st oldest (Dragon)**

 **Eiji - 2nd oldest (Tiger)**

 **Ikki - 3rd oldest (Horse)**

 **Kenzou - 4th oldest (Rat)**

 **Kiyoshi - 5th oldest (Goat)**

 **Kobe - 6th oldest (Monkey)**

 **Taichi - 7th oldest (Pig)**

 **Yoshio - 8th oldest (Dog)**

 **Hirohito - 9th oldest (Rooster)**

 **Hanzo - 10th oldest (Ox)**

 **Mitsuki - Youngest (Rabbit/Bunny)**

 **/**

 **Hehe. Surprise!**

 **Anyhow, i have a drawing of Mitsuki in different points of her life on my instagram. It's stevetheawkwardgrimreaper.**


End file.
